Ceased to Exist
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - I'm useless. I'm hopeless. What's wrong with me? I couldn't do anything right. I offered my being to please my superior and even pointed my zanpakuto at my childhood friend. Maybe...maybe it's better for me to just disappear from existence...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Synopsis: **I'm useless. I'm hopeless. What is wrong with me? I couldn't do anything right. I offered my being to please my superior and even pointed my zanpakuto at the one whom I have known the most. Maybe...maybe it's better for me to just disappear from existence.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just as promised, I'm back with a new HitsuHina fan fiction! Unlike my other stories, this one's going to be a little more dark and more dramatic. The one thing that didn't change is the _oh so goodness heart warming_ HitsuHina love. Yay! Without any further delay, here's the prologue. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _

* * *

_

**Ceased to Exist  
**

**Prologue**

**Hinamori's POV  
**

I walked through the silent streets of my former home in Junrin'an, West Rukongai, thinking about the events that have happened several months ago. It felt like it was yesterday when darkness has befallen on the land of Soul Society. A group of ryoka came from the living world to help the Thirteenth Division Shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia from being executed by us, the Gotei 13. However, it turned out that there is another problem that we had to deal with; that is the betrayal of three of our former captains, ninth division, Tosen Kaname, third division, Ichimaru Gin, and finally the mastermind and former fifth, Aizen Sosuke.

Why didn't I realize it before that he planned something like this? I was his vice-captain! I should have been the one who saw it first, but no, all I ever done is faithfully offer my body and soul to him. I listened to every order he commands, hoping that he will give me words of encouragement and strength, but that is all an act. I'm so blind. I even obeyed to the extent of hurting the one person who has been watching my back, the tenth division captain and my own childhood friend I grew up with, Hitsugaya Toshiro. I pointed my sword at him. I fought against him! I'm a complete mess...

Now, that I have awoken from unconsciousness, I don't even have the courage to look at him. I wanted to say sorry, but I couldn't. _What if he never forgives me?_ It's just too harsh to hear. Come to think of it, is my purpose here even worth it? I realized I worked so hard for nothing. I'm useless. "If only I never met everyone. No one's feelings would be hurt in the first place..."

"That my young friend, I can do."

"Who is there?" I asked as I put my hand on the hilt of my zanpakuto, ready to draw it. "Show yourself!"

Though I couldn't see her, I felt the dark figure behind me. I turned around, keeping my guard up. I tried to identify her, but the shadows made by the surrounding houses is covering her mysterious presence. "W-What do you want?"

"I'm here to grant you that wish."

"My...wish?"

Before I knew it, she walked up to me. She raised a finger out and placed it on the middle of my forehead. "You wished for the erase of your existence in everyone's minds."

With that said, all I remembered is seeing white.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, I'm terribly sorry for the short chapter, but I hope this will get you hooked onto the story. I'll do my best to update a little more quickly next time. In the meantime, please review. Your comments are greatly appreciated. Arigato!


	2. The Girl in my Mind

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, I'm back with another update!!! Special thanks goes to **feronia. wings, KnowledgeandImagination, PhoenixSong4232, HER0 - HER0, SMILES208, kRyStAlt3aRz, echo of silence, Teddybear22, Angel of the Midnight Sea, Momo - Toshiro, halliegirl, Eyes of the Fire Lily, Captain Soi Fon** for the awesome and supportive reviews!!! Now that I've left you all hanging long enough, now it's time to resume the story. Enjoy!

Oh yes, this chapter contains a _**minor spoiler**_ from the Bleach Manga. (Can you spot it? xD) YOU ARE WARNED!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking. / Dreaming." _  
_

* * *

_

**Ceased to Exist  
**

**Chapter One:** The Girl in my Mind

_He walked into the living room to find them sitting at the kotatsu table with various dishes and plates of food on it. One of the two people who were occupying the room is his elderly grandmother whom died with him a long time ago. The other is a girl whom they have taken in. "Took you long enough to wake up," she said._

_**I feel like I'm supposed to know her.**  
_

_"Hurry up and eat before the food gets cold!" He sat down next to her, watching her smiling face. Though he doesn't show it to her, he felt very content to be at her side. Besides, they do look out for one another.  
_

**_But I can't remember..._**

_Placing their hands together, they gave their thanks. "Itadakimasu!"_

**_Just...who is she?_**

_

* * *

_Captain Hitsugaya woke up to find himself in his room, lying down on his futon. Sitting up, he took a moment to place a hand on his forehead. He thought about the dream he had moments ago. Yes, he had dreams before, but they're usually about him being in the field of ice and talking to his spiritual other self, Hyorinmaru. However, something about this dream bothered him. The problem is...why?

Deciding to drop the subject, the young prodigy left his bed to get ready to start yet another busy day at the tenth division headquarters. _"If only I have a more responsible vice-captain, I would have been relaxing for once..."_

With those words in mind, the white haired captain grabbed his kimono and haori and took the articles of clothing into the washroom where he took a cold shower. When finished, he got out, all dressed and presentable, Hitsugaya cleaned up his sleeping space and left his room to his first destination of the day, his office.

* * *

Once he arrived there, he found his vice-captain, Matsumoto Rangiku sleeping on the couch. Seeing various sized sake bottles scattered around her, he concluded that she had a hangover last night. Watching her in such condition, he growled with frustration and folded his arms over his chest. He approached her. "Matsumoto wake up," he commanded.

Stirring in her sleep, the strawberry orange haired woman heard his voice and slowly sat up, sluggishly waving at him. "Oh taicho, what are you doing here...so late at night?"

"You're drunk and it's morning. You're supposed to be helping me finish today's paperwork."

"Yeah, I'll get it done in a...minute," she said while resting her head back down on the cushion.

"Oi Matsumoto!"

Matsumoto soon falls asleep once more. With that action, his eye twitched with irritation. He walked to his desk. "Tch, why do I even bother?"

Shortly, a Hell Butterfly flew into the room. Extending his finger so that it can transmit its message to the white haired Shinigami. "Captain Hitsugaya! Yamamoto-soitaicho orders your division to investigate West Rukongai, Junrin'an. Jidanbo, the West Gatekeeper reported that there is a large crater that appeared right in front of the gate."

"Understood. I'm heading my way over there right now."

Hitsugaya then grabbed his zanpakuto from the side of his desk and carried it on his back. Keeping the green sash together with his star clip, he flashed stepped out of the office and headed his way to the courtyard where a few of his subordinates are all ready for his orders. "Hitsugaya-taicho!" one of them called out.

"We have received word that we are to investigate the happenings in Junrin'an," another continued.

"Yes, be sure to stay focused on the task at hand," Hitsugaya said.

"Understood!"

Without another moment to waste, they all shunpoed their way there.

* * *

By the time they have arrived, the tenth division captain ordered his men to investigate the area for any possible clues to what has happened. In the meantime, he spoke to the large sized Shinigami for possible witness. "You weren't awake?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Ah gomen nesai Hitsugaya-taicho, I couldn't help it," he replied. "I was so tired."

Hitsugaya then sighed with defeat. There's no way around it; it did happen late at night. "It's alright. We'll find out exactly what happened one way or another."

"Taicho!" one of his subordinates called out as three of his Shinigami subordinates approached them.

Turning to them, he asked, "What did you find out?"

"After a careful investigation of the crater and the surrounding area, we have taken a few samples and are ready to send over to the twelfth division for analysis."

"Alright then, we have done what we can do. It's time for us to pull back," Hitsugaya said as he turned around, ready to go back into Seireitei.

"There's also one more thing," another said.

Stopping in his tracks, he half turned towards him and asked, "Hn, what is it?"

Holding out the palm of his hands, he revealed a small piece of light blue cloth. "We found this nearby. We're not sure if it's related to this case or not."

Hitsugaya then nodded and takes the cloth from his hands. "I'll hold onto it then."

"Hai."

Turning to the rest of his division members, he said, "All of you are to go back to headquarters. I need to file a report to soitaicho and send the samples over to Kurotsuchi-taicho's division."

"Understood!"

"I better get going," Hitsugaya said to the gatekeeper.

"Alright then. See you," he replied.

"Sayonara."

* * *

"After sending over the samples to the twelfth division, Kurotsuchi-taicho has confirmed that the crater is made by two people. One of them is the reiatsu of a Shinigami while the other, we're still trying to identify," Hitsugaya reported to the elderly captain commander who sat behind his desk, listening.

"A Shinigami, you say?" Yamamoto-Genryusai Shigekumi asked. "Any clues to who it is?"

"Unfortunately not," he replied. "It's an unrecognizable one. It is possible that the ryoka could be someone like the Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Hn, in that case, Hitsugaya-taicho you are to track down those ryoka and turn them in. The last thing Soul Society needs is another threat."

He gave a short bow. "I understand."

"Soitaicho!" the messenger Shinigami exclaimed as he suddenly appeared bowing down to the two captains.

"What is it?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hollows have appeared in West Rukongai District Five and have gathered in large numbers."

"It is possible we are to meet the ryoka there," he murmured before turning to the young prodigy. "Hitsugaya-taicho."

Understanding the situation, he nodded with agreement. "My division shall get ready to head on out."

"Very well, you are dismissed."

* * *

Upon returning to the tenth division headquarters, Captain Hitsugaya found a small group of Shinigami gathered at the courtyard. Amongst them is his lieutenant, Matsumoto. "Taicho!" she called out as all his subordinates ran up to him.

"Took you long enough to recover," Hitsugaya said.

"Sumi masen."

"Tch, no matter. You should have already been informed of the situation."

"Yes sir, we are to exterminate the Hollows and to keep an eye out on the ryoka."

"Good, let's get going."

Noticing that the division captain already left, it left her and the rest of their subordinates to follow right behind him. "Hai!"

* * *

At West Rukongai District Five, the first Shinigami to be at the scene isn't the tenth division, but Hinamori Momo. "Hajike, Tobiume!" she exclaimed, firing an energy blast from the tip of her zanpakuto. This caused an explosion in the area.

"There's so many of them," she said. "I have to stop them before the district is turned to ruins."

The Hollows roared in preparation for an attack. Momo stepped back, ready to defend until she sensed an all too familiar reiatsu approaching the area. _"Hitsugaya-kun..."_

Without any moment to waste, Hinamori placed both her hands on the ground. "Bakudo Number 21: Sekienton!"

As a result, she caused a small explosion. Using this diversion, she escaped from the Hollows and fled as far as she could. She hoped that they wouldn't find her.

By the time Hitsugaya and the tenth division arrived, they didn't notice anything that seemed out of place. They were too busy concentrating on the Hollows. "Defeat all of them!" he commanded.

In response, all the Shinigami (except for Hitsugaya and Matsumoto) drew their zanpakutos and leaped into battle, exterminating the Hollows one by one. Watching the battle from a nearby distance, the young captain and his lieutenant stood by. "There are no difficulties as of right now," Matsumoto said.

Just then, they looked up into the sky to find a garganta opening up to reveal a group of Huge Hollows and Gillian. "More have come," Hitsugaya said as he reached his hand to the hilt of his zanpakuto on his back. He drew the katana out and held it in front of him. "Let's go Matsumoto."

Matsumoto lowered her stance and got into battle position. She replied, "Understood sir."

With that said, Hitsugaya leaped into the air towards the newcomers and raised his zanpakuto above his head. A few of them decided to go after the young captain while the others took on Matsumoto who is on the ground waiting. They roared in preparation to attack. However, they were too slow. Pulling her zanpakuto out from behind, the tenth division lieutenant placed her free hand over the blade and called out her shikai. "Unare, Haineko!"

The blade then turned into ash. It scattered around the group of Hollows, slicing them into pieces as they cried out in pain. The attack is too much to handle. "This is what you get when you're fighting against elite Shinigami," she said, watching them disintegrate into the atmosphere.

On the other hand, with swift movement, Hitsugaya sliced through several Hollow masks, eliminating them without much effort. Sensing a concentration of reiatsu increasing, he turned to see the Gillian preparing to fire their ceros. Narrowing his eyes, he had to do something quick. Putting both his hands on the hilt of his katana, he did a horizontal slash in front of him. "Souten ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!"

Releasing the ice dragon from the tip of his blade, Hyorinmaru roared as he rammed its body towards the foot soldiers, freezing them on the spot and the surrounding area around it. By the time he landed on the ground safely, the frozen Hollows soon broke into tiny pieces of ice crystal. "Taicho, there are no more Hollows in the area," Matsumoto said once he returned to her side.

Hitsugaya drew back his zanpakuto. "Alright then, be sure to double check."

"Hai."

Seeing her leave to scan the area, the tenth division captain then turned his body to the side. His emerald-teal eyes narrowed. He had a feeling that his division isn't the only Shinigami that arrived in West Rukongai District Five. _"This feeling...it's familiar."_

"Taicho, we're all ready to leave now!" he heard Matsumoto call out.

Pausing his thoughts, he resumed his attention to the task at hand. Watching her run back to his side, he replied, "Alright then, it's time to head back."

As a result, the tenth division prepared their journey back to Seireitei. "You know, we should stop by at the hot springs. We deserve it as a reward."

"You can go by yourself Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said, putting his hands into the sleeves of his kimono.

"Eh?! It's no fun without company! Come on taicho."

"No way, I'm too busy."

"Pheh, sure be a party-pooper. Now, I really need to get you a girlfriend."

"I told you already, I don't need one!" he snapped.

"I'll sacrifice my whole...eh, well almost my whole life span just to help find your happiness."

And that comment earned her an icy glare from her superior. "Matsumoto!"

* * *

**References**

Itadakimatsu - Let's eat

Taicho - Captain

Soitaicho - Captain commander

Gomen nesai - I'm sorry

Hai - Yes

Sayonara - Good bye

Sumi masen - Excuse me

* * *

**Author's Note:** And this story will continue next week. I hope you enjoyed it! Any comments or questions? Please review! Thanks.


	3. Missing

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gah, everything has been busy busy and even more busy lately! On the bright side, somehow I am able to complete another chapter for you all to read. Yay! Special thanks goes to my reviewers: **KnowledgeandImagination, Momo - Toshiro, kRyStAlt3aRz, Captain Soi Fon, Teddybear22, feronia. wings, PhoenixSong4232, ima pirate, echo of silence, HER0 - HER0, and miss. dramatikkk**! Without any further delay, here's chapter two! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking. / Dreaming." _  
_

* * *

_

**Ceased to Exist  
**

**Chapter Two:** Missing

Momo ran as fast as her legs could carry her and finally decided to take a break. She fled all the way to West Rukongai District Seven. "I hope they didn't see me," she hoped. "I don't want them to find me...especially Hitsugaya-kun."

She feared that her efforts would be in vain. Besides, Momo has always known Hitsugaya to be the type of person to ruin her plans by stating the flaws in it. As a result, she would have to rethink her strategy. That's why he's a genius.

"Daijobou, they won't ever find you," echoed a voice. "I made sure of that."

Turning to the older female figure next to her, the fifth division lieutenant asked, "Why are you helping me so much? Who exactly are you?"

She then felt her arms drape over her shoulders. The mysterious woman held her close against her chest and whispered in her ear. "Someone who wants to help especially if it's someone who wished for the same thing."

Hinamori blinked; her eyes slowly turned to hers. "The same thing? You mean..."

"Yes, just like you, I wished I never existed in everyone's lives."

She then formed a smile on her lips. "I'll take care of you."

* * *

_He sat behind his desk, finishing up the last sheets of paperwork. "Could you at least be helpful for once Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked.  
_

_"Mm, sumi masen taicho," Matsumoto replied, eating butter cookies on the couch in their office, "but I'm so hungry."_

_Refraining himself from having to write any further, he shot a glare at her. "You used that lame excuse yesterday. You can fool me once, but not a second time. You're just lucky I'm still getting used to performing my duties as a captain."_

_"Sure, suck the life out of you while you're still young," she replied, slowly waving a hand up and down. "Come on taicho, there's no need for you to get to work this quickly. You just got promoted to becoming the youngest Shinigami in history to become a captain of the Gotei 13. You're also Seireitei's current child prodigy."_

_"Shut up."_

_The recently appointed lieutenant suddenly leaves her seat to slam her hands on the desk in front of him. "You know what you should do right now, hang out with me for the day."_

_"Oi, you're messing up my paperwork!" he yelled.  
_

_She smiled with amusement. "I know you want to."_

_He gave her a stern look. "What for?"_

_"I want to introduce you to everyone. You know, get yourself comfortable and everything. I'm not letting my captain become a lone person trapped in his cubical."_

_"Matsumoto, __there will be plenty of time for me to do that after I finish all the overdue papers that you were supposed to do before I even became a taich--__" he warned before he was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
_

_"Well, what do you know?" the strawberry orange haired Shinigami said cheerfully, turning her attention to the door. "She's already here."_

_"You're not even listening! Wait, what?"_

_She placed her hands together. "Your future girlfriend!"_

_"I don't need one," he suddenly retorted.  
_

_"But taicho, I know you're going to like her. Besides, I think you two are compatible with one another."_

_"Why you..."__ he muttered, glaring as she gets the door._

_Matsumoto opened the slide door and answered, "Ohayo, I'm glad you're able to make it."_

_"D-Demo Rangiku-san, are you sure it's okay for me to drop by at this time of day?" asked a timid voice. "What if your taicho gets mad at me?"_

_"Daijobou, he won't do that," Matsumoto said, moving to the side, welcoming her inside the office. "Taicho, I would like you to meet the lieutenant of the fifth divi--"_

_"Eh Shiro-chan, what are you doing here?!" she exclaimed. Completely forgetting about her peer, she rushed up to him at his desk. "Why are you wearing a haori and Shinigami clothes? You shouldn't be intruding the place and playing pranks you know."_

_"Baka, do you really think I would run around and do such things?" Hitsugaya retorted at the raven haired girl. "Besides, this is __my haori."_

_"Your haori? Then...you?"_

**_I want to know_**

_"I'm the newly appointed tenth division captain, remember that Miss Vice-Captain of the Fifth Division. Oh yes and one more thing, you are to call me Hitsugaya-taicho."_

* * *

The young prodigy Hitsugaya wakes up to find himself sleeping on the couch in his office. His thoughts soon recalled the dream he had. _"The fifth division fukutaicho...is her."_

But then, something else came into mind. He remembered as of right now, the fifth division doesn't have a captain nor a vice-captain to lead. That doesn't make any sense! He began to wonder if his imagination is just having too much fun playing tricks on him for reasons more than one. The problem is it felt so...real as if it really happened.

It is when Matsumoto stepped into office to find him lying on the couch, next to a stack of paperwork on the coffee table. Hoping that he didn't notice, she slowly crept her way out again until she was stopped. "Matsumoto, I know you're here."

"Eek! Eh...nani taicho?" Matsumoto asked sweetly.

Watching him looking at the window in deep thought, he questioned, "Who is the vice-captain of the fifth division?"

Out of all people, she wondered what is wrong with her captain. He should already know the answer to that. "Hn, what are you talking about? For years, Yamamoto-soitaicho has yet to appoint one. You should know that already. Why did you ask such a question in the first place?"

"It's nothing," Hitsugaya replied as he sat up from his temporary sleeping spot and prepares to leave the office. "I'm taking a break for a while. You just...do whatever you want."

"Eh, you're not asking me to do paperwork?"

Turning around, he said, "What, you're expecting me to ask you?"

"Well, um...yeah."

Without a moment to waste, she shunpoed her way to him just to feel the temperature on his forehead. To verify he's fine, she placed her other hand on hers. This sudden act only left the tenth division captain irritated. "Oi, what are you doing?" he asked, flicking her hand away.

"Checking if you're sick," she replied.

"I'm not sick."

"Well, okay if you say so..."

"I'm off."

Once he left the premises, Matsumoto wrapped her hands around her waist and wondered, "Did I get him in a bad mood again?"

* * *

Jumping from building to building, Captain Hitsugaya made his way to an empty rooftop for him to sit and relax from all the interruptions in his life. All he did was watch the clouds pass by in the clear blue sky above him. He could use the rest. Besides, ever since he became a captain of the Gotei 13, all he's been doing is work, work, and more work. On the bright side, his day is always brightened whenever she comes over to visit. _"Who exactly am I thinking about?"_ he thought, attempting to shake it out of his mind. _"Why does it have to be her out of all people? I don't even know she even exists!" _

Toshiro remembered every single memory that involved the raven haired girl, even the bad ones. He remembered all the times she went on ranting about her idol and admirer, former captain Aizen whenever they were eating watermelons together. He would always try to understand her as he kept his anger in check. However, sometimes he just act like a brat and spit watermelon seeds at her so that he wouldn't hear anything more about him from her.

He even recalled the time, that evil being almost murdered his childhood friend. He even almost died by his hand, trying to save her. Despite all that, yet...he couldn't remember her face or even her name. "She liked looking at sunsets with me," he muttered as he used his arm to shield his eyes from having to look at the sun directly. "The vice-captain of squad five."

Sitting up, he took a glance at the view of Seireitei. _Bed-Wetter..._is the name he subconsciously whispered out. He would always call her by that name because of the way she used to cry in bed when they were younger. However, she would always retaliate by calling him by his pet name..._Shiro-chan._

Hitsugaya stood up and jumped off the rooftop. He made his way somewhere else. _"Now I really need to get a good night rest. I starting to think I am hallucinating."_

_

* * *

_

He allowed his feet to guide him through the fifth division headquarters, nodding to the Shinigami who greeted him. He wasn't really paying his full attention to them. To be honest, he is still having that dream floating in his thoughts. By the time Hitsugaya finally snapped out of it, he found himself standing in front of one of the rooms in the division. _"This is the vice-captain's room..." _

Something about this room made him curious. It felt as if he had been in there several times before, but for what purpose? For some reason, he wanted to know. Placing his hand on it, he opened the slide door, revealing the empty room. There is nothing that seemed out of place or even different about it. To him, it felt like it is a place where he can calm down and let loose for once much like his own room. He enters it, closing the slide door behind him. For the next few moments he just stood, waiting for the time to pass by. He then closed his emerald-teal eyes only to re-open them seconds later. _"This feeling...it's the same."_

He realized he's standing in the room where she must have occupied.

_"...as the unidentified Shinigami from two nights ago and the reiatsu I felt yesterday at West Rukongai Fifth District."_

The discovery only made him take out the light blue cloth that was found in Junrin'an yesterday from under the chest part of his kimono, he looked down at it. Clenching it in his fist, he closed his eyes and placed it on his chest._ "Why?"_

Upon re-opening them, he turned around, opened the slide door, and silently left the room. For some unknown reason, he had a feeling all of his questions will be answered if he were to investigate this a little further._ "I have to find out...if the girl in my dreams is connected to the unidentified Shinigami. I want to know the whole truth."_

* * *

**References**

Daijobou - Are you alright

Sumi masen - Excuse me

Taicho - Captain

Fukutaicho - Lieutenant / Vice-captain

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, it's very action less. Sorry about that...on the bright side, at least you all know Hitsugaya's finally on the move to figure out about Hinamori. Yay!

On a side note, for those of you who have read Blessed from the Heavens, it's about time for me to state what is going on with the sequel. As of right now, even though I have an idea for the story, the development progress isn't really at full gear. My personal life is interfering with my spare time and love for writing fan fictions for you all (and my own enjoyment). So, please be patient with me. It will be done ASAP. Thanks!

What else is there to say? Oh yes, gah, Bleach DiamondDust Rebellion Dubbed Version is finally going to be released on DVD in a week or so! Normally, I don't watch the anime dubbed version because the voice actors totally ruin their usual personalities in the Japanese version, but there are a few exceptions...

My opinion about the Bleach Dub is okay, but not the greatest...what I don't like about it the most is how the English voice actors try to pronounce some of the Bleach terminology. (Gah, it just ticks me off!) But yeah, it's my opinion...I'm probably not used to it, that's all.

But anyway, I'm still going to watch the English Movie version despite all that (even though I have already watched the subbed version too). Besides, I can't ignore Hitsugaya being the main character in the movie! xD Now if only there is some actual HitsuHina moments to put in it...tee hee.

Ahem, enough with my ranting. If you have any comments, questions, or even opinions, please don't hesitate to review! Thanks!


	4. Her Name

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm back again with another update! Special thanks goes to **feronia. wings, kRyStAlt3aRz, KnowledgeandImagination, Chibiussa, HER0 - HER0, PhoenixSong4232, Teddybear22** for your precious and motivational reviews! With further delay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." _  
_

* * *

_

**Ceased to Exist  
**

**Chapter Three:** Her Name

Matsumoto sat in the tenth division office drinking sake along with her drinking buddies, the third and ninth division vice-captains, Kira Izuru and Hisagi Shuhei. "Umai! It tastes so good!" the large breasted woman exclaimed after consuming a whole cup of sake in one go and slamming it on the table. "There's nothing better than drinking sake with your buddies in the afternoon!"

"Demo Matsumoto-san," Kira said, "wouldn't Hitsugaya-taicho would get angry at us if he were to catch us?"

"Daijobou, it's not like he's going to do anything!" she exclaimed, arm hooking around the third vice-captain's neck. "Besides, he has other business to finish."

As the tattooed Shinigami watched his former kohai struggle to break free out the danger of having to be trapped in her large valleys, Hisagi asked, "What would that be?"

Finally letting go of Kira, she crossed her hands over her chest. "Hn, I'm not quite sure, but what I do know is that he needs a vacation."

"You always say that."

Matsumoto suddenly slammed her fist on the table, startling the pale blond haired Shinigami. "He should relax for once! If he keeps working hard like that, one day, he'll die in battle never knowing the greater essence in life. He's still young and is a virgin."

Resting his chin on his temple, the ninth division lieutenant replied, "Let me guess, you're getting him a girlfriend."

"Yup! He's going to thank me later."

"Doubt it," Kira replied.

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with Kira as well," Hisagi apologized.

"Hmph, fine then...don't believe me," Matsumoto pouted, turning her head away from the boys.

"Oi Matsumoto, stop drinking in the office!"

"Eek, taicho!" Matsumoto squeaked as she turned around to see her captain no where in sight. "Huh? Where are you?"

"Um Matsumoto-san," Kira said, pointing at the insect resting on top of one of the sake bottles between them. "Hitsugaya-taicho's voice is from the Hell Butterfly."

"Never mind, I want you to do something for me and I want it done as soon as possible."

"Do something for you? What would that be?" Matsumoto asked.

"I want you to go meet with Ukitake-taicho and Kyoraku-taicho at the Daireishokairo (Great Spirit Library). I need you to look up information of the Shinigami who have graduated from the academy in the last fifty years."

"Hn, what for?"

"The captains will explain everything once you get moving and meet them right now. So get going already."

Knowing he was serious this time, Matsumoto replied, "Yes sir."

"Good. I'm off to continue my investigation in Rukongai."

With that said, the Hell Butterfly flew out the window. "Well, you better do what he tells you to do," Hisagi said, stretching his arms into the air.

"Yeah, I guess so," Matsumoto agreed as she did the same, "but I can't help but wonder what he's up to."

"I'm sure you'll find out sometime later when Hitsugaya-taicho comes back," Kira suggested as he and his former senpai stood up.

"Well, it's time for us to leave and watch over our divisions," Hisagi said.

"Alright then, see you later," Matsumoto replied as she waved good bye.

"Sayonara Matsumoto-san," Kira said.

"Ja ne Rangiku," Hisagi added.

Once they left the tenth division vice-captain alone, the strawberry orange haired woman stood up from her seat and walked towards the door. "Things has been rather busy here lately. Taicho even skipped this morning's paperwork session just for something like this. Hn, the incident at Junrin'an must be really getting to his head."

* * *

"How long you were like this?" Momo asked.

"For a very long time," she said, "but don't worry, I'm glad my friends didn't have to worry about me anymore. They lived their own happy respected lives."

"S-Souka?"

As she walked her way in front of her, Hinamori finally got the chance to see her appearance. She is a young girl much like her with soft cherry red hair and shining yellow eyes like gold. Nothing seemed strange about her. She looked like a regular Rukongai resident. "You know the feeling, right? No one's feelings would get hurt after they stop thinking about you."

"Y-yeah, I know," Momo replied.

She then places a hand on her back. "Daijobou, there's no need to worry about them anymore. Besides, they're not worrying about you."

Thinking about what she said, Momo felt there is truth to it. She's just a burden to them: Kira, Renji, Hisagi, Obaa-san, Hitsugaya, and everyone else in Soul Society. She is just some person taking up space, that's all. All she has ever done is try to do things on her own when it is actually done for the wrong reasons or gained no benefit to anyone. With that said, why should she have to worry anymore?

"Yeah...you're right. Why should I worry?"

Besides, this mysterious girl really did help grant her wish.

"Now that's my girl."

* * *

_**Why do I keep thinking about you?**_

Even though he said that he is going to Rukongai to investigate further on the incident in Junrin'an, Hitsugaya decides to take the opportunity to visit the one person who can give him words of encouragement at times like this. "Tadaima Obaa-san," he greeted, entering his former home and taking off his tabi along the way.

Seeing her for the first time in several decades gives him a nostalgic feeling. It felt like yesterday he was stilling living here. "Toshiro..." she said.

_"Time has really passed by," _he thought, remembering the incident that made him decide to leave the house. _"I'm glad she's looking a lot more healthier."_

He told her he had something important to talk about. Nodding with understanding, they both decided to discuss the situation in the living room. Sitting on their knees, they stood in front of each other between the kotatsu table. "I remember...there is another person who once lived with us," Hitsugaya explained.

"Ah yes, she's a very sweet girl," Obaa-san said. "Both of you were always with each other to the point once she leaves your side for other matters, you would always act a little childish."

"Is that so?" he replied, looking down on the tatami flooring.

He remembered that. Even though it's hazy, he had a vague idea what happened. She had to leave the house for her own adventures. She said that she's not going to be too far away; always nearby. Most of all, the girl also said that whenever she had the chance to, she would come back to visit him. With that said, he has always waited. "I feel like she's someone...important to me yet I have forgotten everything about her, even her name. I-I...want to remember her. Obaa-san, can...you tell me who she is?"

"Unfortunately, I do not remember a lot of things about her either..."

"Souka?"

He then felt something heavy on his head. The young prodigy looked up to see the elderly grandmother placing her hand in his snowy white hair. Obaa-san smiled. "Toshiro, you should go find her then. Maybe...if you two met, I'm sure you'll remember."

Giving her a faint smile and a nod, he thanked her. "Arigato Obaa-san."

* * *

He spent a good two hours with her before he left. If he stayed there any longer, the young captain would lose track at the task at hand. By the time Hitsugaya resumed his investigation, a Hell Butterfly came flying around him. "Taicho, we have found what you're looking for."

"Alright, I'm heading over there right now Matsumoto," Hitsugaya replied.

"Understood."

Once the butterfly flew away, Hitsugaya began to leave Junrin'an. It is when something caught his eye. He turned his body to see a young girl watching him from the middle of the street. His eyes suddenly narrow. Something about her just seemed suspicious and that is because of the exchange of words he had with her. "Who are you?"

"It is better left forgotten," she said. "about the girl in your mind. She's only a figment of your imagination."

With that, she just disappeared, leaving the young white haired Shinigami to reflect. "Illusion? Like I'm going to listen to you," Hitsugaya retorted, turning his back against her and towards the direction where the spirit library is located. "I don't care if all that is a fake. It felt real to me."

Once he left, the girl reappeared. She knew she had to do something about him and quick. He's getting close; very close to finding her. "You foolish little boy..."

* * *

Just in time, Hitsugaya have arrived to the library to find the two captains from the thirteenth and eighth divisions, Ukitake Jushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui, and lieutenant Matsumoto in the archives section. "Oh taicho, you made it!" Matsumoto said.

"Yo Hitsugaya," Kyoraku greeted.

"I'm glad you're able to come Hitsugaya-taicho," Ukitake added.

"So where's the information?" Hitsugaya asked.

It is when Matsumoto handed him a large book to read. Pointing at a particular section on the right page, she said, "Out of all the records we've checked, this person I do not recall seeing in the fifth division."

"I knew it. She does exist."

"Aw, taicho must have been finding his long lost girlfriend," Matsumoto teased.

That earned her an icy glare from her captain. "Shut up..."

"Why did you want to know all this?" Ukitake asked.

"I think...for some unknown reason, we all have forgotten her," Hitsugaya speculated.

"Forgotten?" Kyoraku asked, adjusting his straw hat to lean further towards his face. "Now how could I forget such a young cute girl like her?"

"She's the fifth division lieutenant, Hinamori Momo."

* * *

**References**

Umai - Delicious

Demo - But

Daijobou - Are you alright

Kohai - Lower Classman. Back when Kira, Renji, and Hinamori were students of Shinigami Academy, Hisagi was their upperclassman who lead the fake Hollow extermination mission in the living world.

Taicho - Captain

Senpai - Upper Classman

Sayonara - Good bye (formal)

Ja ne - Good bye (informal/casual)

Souka - Is that so

Tabi - The shoes that Shinigami walk around in

Tadaima - I'm home

Kotatsu - A built in heater table

Obaa-san - Grandmother

Arigato - Thank you

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the slow chapter, but I promise you there is going to be more action in the next one. xD You just have to wait until the next update.

On a side note, the prologue for Blessed from the Heavens II **will** be posted tomorrow! Yes, tomorrow! I just need to finish editing it. Aren't you happy?

Also, some Japanese Bleach Anime news...the Hinamori/Matsumoto and Hitsugaya episodes for the Zanpakuto Arc are going to be aired in three/four weeks! Yay! I can't wait! And a final reminder, Bleach Movie: DiamondDust Rebellion dubbed DVD version is going to be released in five days. Gah, so much Hitsugaya airtime!

Ahem, I'm done with my ranting. Please review! Thanks.


	5. Broken Rules

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Delays, delays. Good rithence I managed to finish another chapter on time. Yay! Special thanks goes to my reviewers: **kRyStAlt3aRz, Chibiussa, feronia. wings, KnowledgeandImagination, halliegirl, Snowflakessy, PhoenixSong4232, Teddybear22**! If it weren't for your continuous support, I would have lost my HitsuHina inspiration a long time ago. Thanks again! Without any further adieu, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Oh yes, this is a warning! For those of you who haven't watched it yet, there is a _**spoiler reference**_ in regards to the Bleach Movie: Diamond Dust Rebellion. (For those of you who have already watched it, can you find it? Don't worry, this spoiler's more evident. xD) YOU ARE WARNED!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." _  
_

* * *

_

**Ceased to Exist  
**

**Chapter Four:** Broken Rules

By the time his report is due, Hitsugaya asked the captain commander to gather the rest of the captains of the Gotei 13 to be filled in on the situation in the first division barracks. "So you think the unidentified Shinigami is the fifth division lieutenant?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, I'm certain she is," Hitsugaya replied.

"I think it's a bogus idea," second division captain, Soi Fon retorted. "How come everyone of Soul Society has forgotten about her except for you?"

"To be honest, I forgotten about her as well," Hitsugaya replied. "It's just...something that logic can't explain."

"Tch, sometimes I even wonder why the old man appointed you as a captain," eleventh division captain, Zaraki Kenpachi spat.

"Speak for yourself, you went against all captain laws to get where you are today," Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the twelfth division captain said.

Turning to the scientist, the large man exclaimed, "You want to start a fight?!"

In response, Mayuri grinned with sudden amusement. "I normally like to keep my hands clean, but today...I could make an exception. Besides, my data on you is getting rather rusty."

"Now let's not start a fight," Ukitake interrupted, "and listen to Hitsugaya-taicho's explanation."

As the older white haired Shinigami turned his attention to the younger one, Hitsugaya nodded with agreement and continued, "As we all know, three nights ago, a crater is made right in front of the Western Gate. After investigation and analysis, it is confirmed that one of the Shinigami of the Gotei 13 got involved with the enemy. As a result, he or she must have done something to cause our memories of her to disappear."

"Then what happened to her?" seventh division captain Komamura Sajin asked.

"She is currently held captive somewhere in Rukongai."

"Rukongai?" Kyoraku asked.

"Two days ago when I was assigned to investigate the area, I felt a faint reiatsu nearby. It is one of a vice-captain's level."

"In that case, we should go out and search for her," Ukitake suggested.

"No, you may not!" Yamamoto suddenly commanded. "We don't have time to waste on searching for one of our own men. Besides, your words, Hitsugaya-taicho can not be accepted as solid evidence. In all my years with you, you are the least likely person I'd expect to speak of things without any back up support with your statements. You are dismissed from this mission and shall reassign it to Kuchiki-taicho and the sixth division."

He knew doing all this is pointless. The old man won't listen without proof. "Understood," Hitsugaya said.

"You are all dismissed."

With that said, he walked out of the first division barracks, grinding on his teeth. _"Damn it..."_

At the speed of his walking pace, few of the division captains kept their eyes on the young white haired captain as he left. It is almost certain that he's planning to do something about it one way or another.

* * *

**_Why do I feel the need to protect you?_**

It is late at night in Soul Society when Hitsugaya decided to leave the safety of his room in the tenth division headquarters. Wearing a hooded black cloak draped over his haori and kimono, he draped his hood over his head and prepared to sneak out. When he was about to shunpo his way past his vice-captain's room, he heard her all too familiar voice. "Taicho..."

Being his vice-captain, the prodigy knew there is _no_ way he's going to get away from her. Like most of the other captains of the Gotei 13, he has a close relationship with his second seat; a rather strange one to be more precise. They're complete opposites on different sides of the scale. He even wonders sometimes why he is able to put up with her after so many years. Hitsugaya stopped his movements and turned towards her, seeing the strawberry orange haired woman leaning against the wall next to the door to her room. For some reason, she too is wearing a dark coloured cloak over her kimono as if she's ready to go somewhere. "Matsumoto, I--"

"You're going to look for her, right?" she suddenly asked.

Stopped in his tracks, the white haired Shinigami sighed with defeat and then said, "Yes."

"Then take me with you."

Hitsugaya didn't want her to get involved in this. It will only make matters worse. If they were to be caught in the act, the whole tenth division might be forced to disband much like the last time his subordinates got arrested. "Bu--"

"Daijobou, that's what a vice-captain should do; always watch your taicho's back, right?" she said, smiling.

Sometimes, she has her good points underneath her lazy and carefree attitude of hers. He nodded with agreement. "Very well...let's go."

Putting up her hood over her head, she replied, "Hai."

* * *

Jumping from building to building, the tenth division elite Shinigami decided to take the scenic route, hoping that not one will notice them leave. "Where are we going taicho?" Matsumoto asked.

"To start things off, we're going to find Hinamori," Hitsugaya replied. "The last time I sensed her reiatsu, she was at West Rukongai District Five."

"By now, she might be further away from Seireitei."

"I also have a clue who is the one responsible for all this mess."

"Who?"

"This girl I've met in Junrin'an."

"Hn, what's with you lately taicho?" Matsumoto questioned. "Don't tell me you're using this as an excuse to meet some sexy ladies you've been crushing on."

"Shut up and focus Matsumoto," Hitsugaya retorted.

The strawberry blond haired vice-captain shrugged his shoulders. "What? It's just a guess..."

"Tch..."

"You're not going anywhere Hitsugaya," a familiar commanded.

Stopping in their tracks, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto is confronted by Captain Soi Fon and Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda just at the borders of the West Gate. "Since when did you notice?" Hitsugaya asked as he and his vice-captain put down their hoods.

"Ever since you said that you called up the captain's meeting. I had a feeling you were trying to do something beyond your usual nature. You sure are daring to risk the safety of Soul Society for some girl whom might be just a fragment of your imagination."

Hitsugaya then growled with frustration. He had no other choice, but to fight his way out. Just as he was about to draw the zanpakuto from his back, he noticed an arm blocking in front of him. "Matsumoto."

"I'll hold them off for as long as I can," she said.

Knowing that his vice-captain doesn't stand a chance against a captain and a vice-captain both fighting against her, Hitsugaya didn't have a choice, but to trust her. He knew she wanted him to be the one to find her. Nodding with agreement, the tenth captain replied, "Alright, I leave it to you."

"Yes sir!"

With that said, Hitsugaya used shunpo to escape first. Noticing him doing that, Soi Fon tried to catch him, but Matsumoto got in the way of her duties. She released Haineko's ashes around her. "Unare, Haineko!"

As she did that, Omaeda drew his zanpakuto and is about to strike her from behind. "Oi, what's the big deal Matsumoto?" Omaeda asked.

"Gomen nesai, demo...could you not bore me?" Matsumoto asked as she used shunpo to get away from him. She landed on top of the roof, a few buildings away from them. "Your tardy moves are making me feel sleepy."

Her words only irritated him. "Why you--"

With the quick movement of his feet, he came behind her and drew his zanpakuto. Her reflexes reacted as Matsumoto defended against the attack by falling upon her ashes to shield herself from the blade having any contact with her skin. The tenth division flicked her wrist, commanding her Haineko to surround the big vice-captain. "Damn it! You and your ashes!" he exclaimed. "Buttsubuse, Gegetsuburi!"

His zanpakuto then transforms into an oversize spiked ball attached to a long chain. He then threw it at the female lieutenant, knowing that the ashes will defend her. Feeling the power of his shikai, Matsumoto soon realize it is only a matter of time before she gets hit. She then used shunpo to disappear from his sights.

"Where are you Matsumoto?" Omaeda hollered out.

She silently panted. The tenth division vice-captain is using the time she has to keep her distance from her opponent and take a short rest. It is only a matter of time before she is caught. All of a sudden, Matsumoto sensed the second division captain's presence behind her. Soi Fon uses her hand-to-hand capabilities to fight the tenth division lieutenant starting with a high kick. The lieutenant's reaction is good. She ducked the assault and held her hands together to block against her second kick. In response to that, Soi Fon did a cartwheel and kicked the bottom of her chin from below, losing her balance. Sensing danger, Matsumoto commanded her Haineko to act as her all-around shield against the captain's attacks.

For the next few moments, the two Shinigami were caught in a swordsmanship versus hand-to-hand combat battle from building to building and all the way into the air. Neither of them sustained heavy damage. Matsumoto intended to give her captain enough time to get away while Soi Fon planned to end the battle quickly. At one point in the dead lock battle, the strawberry orange haired vice-captain left herself open, allowing the captain to close in on her and knock her out cold by forcefully putting her fist in her gut. The unconscious Matsumoto soon fell and crashed landed on the roof below her.

"Taicho!" Omaeda exclaimed, appearing at her captain's side on the ground nearby where the body has fallen.

Two members of her division suddenly showed up. "Arrest her, we shall personally take her to soitaicho. He'll be the one to decide her faith," Soi Fon commanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"B-But what about Hitsugaya-taicho? By now, he has already fled," Omaeda asked.

"We are to worry about him later. I'm sure once he knows this, soitaicho will send out a team to track him down."

"H-Hai!"

Walking past her big lieutenant, she stopped to say, "And one more thing..."

"What is it?" he asked, leaning towards her.

All of a sudden, she punches him in the center of his face. "Itte! That hurt!" he shouted in pain as he covered his hurt nose with both his hands.

The second lieutenant then watched her slowly walked her way back to Seireitei. "That's what you get for being so tardy."

* * *

She opened her chocolate brown eyes to find herself in a place not so familiar. "W-Where am I?" Momo asked.

"A place where you can live your new life," she said, "away from them. This is Karakura Town."

"Souka? Arigato..."

She then smiled. "No problem, anything for a friend in need."

Now, she can relax. Her new friend is free and away from all the potential dangers that could harm her.

* * *

After fleeing from battle from quite some time, Hitsugaya tracked down Momo's reiatsu. He followed until the presence suddenly disappeared when he arrived at West Rukongai District Seven. He's finally at the end of the line. "Kuso, it's gone."

The white haired Shinigami is hoping to find her here, but it turned out differently. _"Where could she be?" _

Noticing that Matsumoto still hasn't returned, he knew she was eventually caught by the second division. It is only a matter of time before soitaicho sends out a team of Shinigami to search for him. Hitsugaya suddenly hid in a dark alley. He senses the presence of Kuchiki Byakuya and the sixth division just nearby. Knowing that the captain is skilled at sensing reiatsu, the young prodigy thought ahead and compressed his own as much as he could.

"How is it?" Lieutenant Abarai Renji asked his subordinates.

"There is no sign of Hitsugaya-taicho's reiatsu or the spiritual pressure of the two other possible enemies," one of them replied.

"Hn, is that so?" Kuchiki asked, joining the conversation.

"Kuchiki-taicho!"

Hitsugaya began gritting his teeth, keeping him from saying a word and silencing his fast breathing, hoping that the older captain doesn't find him. "I leave the rest to you Renji," Kuchiki said as he turned around in preparation to leave the area. It is when he stopped.

_"Shit..."_

The young prodigy had to think fast before the noble begins to head over to his general direction. Hitsugaya slowly lowered himself into a sitting position against the wall. He held his breath.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. He could have sworn there is something over there. Just when he was about to check it out, a cat jumped out of the alley and revealed its presence to the group of Shinigami. It meowed.

Renji replied, "It's just a cat taicho."

"Hn fine," Kuchiki replied before turning around and making his way back to Seireitei.

"Everyone, let's move out! There's nothing here."

"Hai!" the Shinigami replied.

He quietly sighed with relief. Hitsugaya is lucky to have not been caught if it weren't for the cat. Waited for a few minutes to think about his current situation. If he were to stay here in Soul Society, he's bound to get caught sometime in the near future. By now, he knows that Matsumoto is in deep trouble in the hands of the Gotei 13, but he had no other choice, but to leave her behind. She gave him the chance to find Hinamori. He has to complete this mission and get to the bottom of this matter.

He believed that the dreams were all real and something is causing him from breaking through to the truth. It's time to find the enemy and defeat so that everything can go back to normal. Concluded that he must take refuge in the living world, but the problem is he has to go back to Seireitei and pass through the Senkaimon. It is sooner or later until he has to fight against the members of the Gotei 13. _"It's a risk I have to take...to find you Hinamori."_

* * *

**References**

Taicho - Captain

Daijobou - Are you alright

Hai - Yes

Reiatsu - Spiritual Pressure

Gomen nesai - I'm sorry

Soitaicho - Captain Commander

Itte - Ouch

Souka - Really / Is that so

Arigato - Thank you

Senkaimon - The portal to the Living World or Soul Society

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay! Toshiro's really on the move now and he's not planning to stop! Go Hitsugaya! Find Momo! Woot! I hope you liked the action in this chapter. It really took me a good few hours to type, edit, and edit some more to make it interesting. Of course, I have to add a bit of humour with Omaeda and Soi Fon. It's about time to uplift the story a bit. I've been lacking it for several valid reasons.

Anyways, it's time for me to rant about Diamond Dust Rebellion dubbed version. Ahem, here it goes. First things off, I'm glad the dialogue is more or less the same as the subbed version except for the fact they made Ichigo a little more sensitive. He told his past story about the weak child admitting it was him who did that. Gah...that part most likely sparked a good IchiHitsu screaming moment. (And no, I don't support that pairing. It's just...GAH! *shudders* Sorry you IchiHitsu fans, but that's my opinion.) HitsuHina love forever!~ Anyway, overall, it is all good. Yeah...xD (If only Hitsugaya's dubbed voice doesn't sound mature...sighs.)

Two more weeks before the Hinamori/Matsumoto episode in the Zanpakuto arc! Yay! By that time, I will be posting chapter six (if everything goes well) and I must say, it's going to be a great epic chapter. I know exactly what to write in it. Tee hee.

Please support me and review! It's greatly appreciated. Thanks!


	6. In the Shadows

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay, the next chapter's out! Special thanks goes to **feronia. wings, KnowledgeandImagination, kRyStAlt3aRz, Teddybear22, **and **Snowflakessy** for the reviews! Without further delay, happy reading!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." _  
_

* * *

_

**Ceased to Exist  
**

**Chapter Five:** In the Shadows

Upon her return, Yamamoto-soitaicho has ordered to keep Matsumoto in the detention room until Hitsugaya's capture. When it is their turn to be watching her, Hisagi, Captain Kyoraku, and his lieutenant, Nanao Ise came by to visit. At the time, the sun is already high up in the sky. Matsumoto has been in there for the rest of the night. "Sorry about that Rangiku, but we're just following orders," Hisagi said.

"Daijobou Shuhei," Matsumoto replied from her cell. "You did what you had to do."

"You won't be released until Hitsugaya-taicho's caught and turned in," Nanao added.

"Hn, I see."

"Yare yare, if the little chibi gets caught, he's bound to receive heavier punishment than you did," Kyoraku commented as he raised the position of his straw hat.

"Yeah..."

"From what is already have been uncovered, I think Hitsugaya-taicho's little hypothesis proves true in a sense."

Turning to her captain, Nano asked, "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, it's just a feeling. Whenever I pass the fifth division, I was expecting someone...of a vice-captain rank to be in there, finishing her paperwork."

"Hn...come to think of it, whenever I see Abarai or Kira together, I was expecting a third person to be with them," Hisagi added, placing a hand on his chin.

"Well, Rangiku...we're going to do our best to get to the bottom of this then," Kyoraku said.

"Hn?" she asked.

"We'll help him find the girl and possibly the mastermind of all this. Ukitake is also pitching in by locking himself in the great spirit library to further research about Momo-chan."

The strawberry orange haired Shinigami then smiled with content. She is glad that there is more than her and her captain who believes in Momo's existence. "Arigato minna-san," she thanked.

"You're welcome. In the meantime, try to be good here."

With that said, the three Shinigami left her alone in her own thoughts. She sighed with defeat and turned her attention at the scenery through the small window above her. _"Taicho, I hope you find her soon."_

* * *

Momo walked through the streets of Karakura Town, knowing that no one in the living world aside from Kurosaki Ichigo, his human friends, and the Shinigami who are sent from Seireitei to patrol the area are able to see her, but she already knew they wouldn't recognize her anyway. She then came across a park. Deciding to take the liberty to walk through it, she found a little boy running to an older girl. She looks like his older sister. "Onee-chan!" he called out.

"Itoto-chan, come on! Let's go home already!" she replied.

They were walking home together with both of their hands holding onto one another.

Thinking about it reminded of her and her cute _little brother_ whom she grew up with years ago. She suddenly shook the thought out of her mind. "There's no point in thinking about him," she said. "He has forgotten about you."

Coming across the swings, Momo sat down on one of them and began to rock herself back and forth. Even though she said that, the raven haired girl couldn't help but wonder of his well-being. She hoped he's having the wonderful time of his life now. At least he doesn't have to worry about being called by his nickname from her any longer. He also doesn't need to do anything that relates to her. He can truly be independent like he always wanted it to be. She looked up into the sky to see the floating clouds drift by. "I wonder what he's doing right now."

* * *

The sun beamed down on the land and Hitsugaya is irritated. "Damn it, why does it have to be so hot today?" he complained as he whipped the sweat off his forehead with his free hand. He arrived back at Junrin'an at the latest hours of the previous night and decided to rest up until now. It is the afternoon here in Soul Society. Hiding himself from behind a house, he used the time to sense his surroundings. "A few Shinigami beyond the walls, patrolling the area, huh?" he said as the genius tied his zanpakuto on the left side of his obi sash under his black hooded cloak.

He soon turned his attention to the West Gatekeeper who is standing, keeping his guard up like he's supposed to. "Passing Jidanbo shouldn't be a problem."

Moments later, Hitsugaya successfully passes him by using his expert flash step skills to evade a possible confrontation. He jumped over the gate and passed the patrol guards that were keeping an eye out for him and other possible intruders. Knowing that the easy part is over, it's time for him to get serious and be cautious. He's bound to run into trouble when it comes to confronting the other members of the Gotei 13. He just hopes he doesn't have to fight any of the captains anytime soon. That would lower his chances of escape to the living world.

He then heard the alarm ring. Someone must have sensed him. It is now or never. It's time to run as fast as he could. Keeping his hood from falling down, Hitsugaya quickened his pace only to be confronted by third seat, Maradame Ikkaku and fifth seat, Yumichika Ayasegawa of the eleventh division. "Tch, great..." Hitsugaya said, stopping in front of them.

"Well look what we have here," Ikkaku said as he grinned with amusement, "an intruder. You know what to do Yumichika."

Flicking his bangs over to the side, the bob-headed Shinigami replied, "Hai Ikkaku, I am to leave this battle to you."

"Good...now let's get started shall we?"

It appears that he hasn't found out his identity just yet. Good thing he's able to compress his reiatsu to that extent. Watching Maradame draw his zanpakuto, his reflexes reacted by drawing his. The two clashed blades with one another."Oi, you're not bad!" Ikkaku complimented. "As a matter of fact, you make my blood boil!"

"Tch..." Hitsugaya grunted before he pushed the bald Shinigami to create some distance between them.

"What's wrong? Tired already? Well, let me tell you something; I'm not letting you rest!"

Putting the tip of his sheath against the bottom hilt of his blade, he called out his zanpakuto's released form. "Nobiro, Hozukimaru!"

After it changed into a spear, Ikkaku made no hesitation to resume the battle once more. He attacked towards Hitsugaya's face. Sensing danger, the hooded captain held his blade against the spear point, parrying the attack, and rushing up to him. Hitsugaya began to retaliate by swinging his zanpakuto horizontally to the side which the third seat quickly dodged to the side. Seconds later, their blades were clashed into one another once more. They were caught in a dead lock.

_"If I stay here any longer, in no time, back up with come and get me," _Hitsugaya thought.

All of a sudden, Yumichika sensed his reiatsu flowing into the opponent's blade. Taking a quick look at its form, he has come to realization. "Hn? That zanpakuto...it's familiar," he commented.

Ikkaku also have realized it. "You're..."

Taking the opportunity, Hitsugaya roared as he released the ice dragon from the tip of his blade, commanding it to freeze both his opponent and spectators around him. "Souten ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!"

* * *

At that moment, she sensed her captain's reiatsu. He is not too far away. She made her way towards the small window and held onto the iron bars with her hands. "Taicho, what exactly are you doing?" she wondered.

She knew he is plotting something. So she decided to use this chance to make her escape. Matsumoto turned around to see the guard, sitting on the chair, doing his paperwork. She then turned her attention to her Haineko which is placed on the desk in front of him. With a sudden grin on her face, the tenth division lieutenant knew she will get out of here in the moments to come. Showing off her hips and loosening her robe wrapped on her chest, it's time for her to perform her magic. "Oh handsome Shinigami over there," she said seductively. "Can you help me with something?"

Raising his head to see the fukutaicho showing off her sexy beauty, he couldn't help but feel rather hot in his robes. "W-What is it...Matsumoto-fukutaicho?" he asked.

Placing a finger on her soft lips, she stroked it. "Hn... I'm feeling a bit...lonely and bored. Can we...do something so that the time can pass by?"

The Shinigami knew it is wrong to be doing such actions, but since...she asked for it, it wouldn't hurt. As he approached the large breasted woman, he has no idea what Matsumoto has in store for him. "A-ri-ga-to."

* * *

"Soitaicho," Komamura said, turning his attention to the captain commander sitting behind his desk. "The intruder that came from the Western Gate is Hitsugaya."

"Inform all the ranked officers on duty of his last known location," Yamamoto commanded. "Make sure Hitsugaya Toshiro is caught."

Suddenly, a messenger appeared in front of them, kneeling down. "Sumi masen soitaicho. Apparently, fukutaicho of the tenth division, Matsumoto Rangiku has escaped from her cell."

It is when the elderly Shinigami left his seat to look at the open view at the side. "Hn, great...kids these days really need to know the meaning of discipline."

"Soitaicho?" first division vice-captain, Sasakibe Chojiro asked.

"Put the whole tenth division in house arrest. In the meantime, everyone put their full effort into capturing the other two ranked officers of the tenth division."

"I understand."

* * *

The guards were watching the gate from anyone trying to get access through it. Just as expected of them, Hitsugaya knew this is not going to be easy. He then tighten his grip on his Hyorinmaru, ready to ambush them. The white haired Shinigami left the safety of his hiding spot in a bold attempt to immobilize them all. Feeling a sudden cold chill rushing up their spines, the guards turned around to see the cloaked Shinigami releasing an ice attack on them. He froze their legs and ran towards the Senkaimon and opened the gate. It is when he heard a scream from behind. "Ahh, let me through!!"

Not only he exactly knew who it is, the young white haired captain noticed that she isn't alone. "Tch, how annoying..." he muttered as he raised his free hand and had his pointer, middle fingers, and thumb facing towards them. "Sajo Sabaku!(1)"

He threw a bright yellow chain to wrap around the approaching Shinigami and bind their arms, allowing his vice-captain to escape and run into the portal to the living world. With the leftover time he had, Hitsugaya escaped with her and locked the gate shut from his side with kido. It will give the both of them enough time to flee and go into hiding.

* * *

"Shinigami in several divisions each have encountered with either Matsumoto or Hitsugaya-taicho. Either case, they have suffered moderate leveled injuries. Well...it's mostly frostbites from Hitsugaya-taicho's attack if you put it into simple words," Unohana explained. "They won't be able to return to the battlefield for a while."

The captains have gathered in the first division barracks for an emergency meeting in regards to the recent actions by Soul Society's child prodigy and his lieutenant of the tenth division. It is now night time.

"Kuchiki-taicho," Yamamoto said.

"There has been no sign of the unknown Shinigami or the potential enemy. It is possible that Hitsugaya has deceived us all," the noble replied.

He then slammed his cane on the ground. "From this point on, if any of us were to be in contact with those two Shinigami, we are to exterminate them. For that, I am sending several ranked officers to the living world to track them down. You are all dismissed!"

* * *

"Hn, this has become quite a problem," Ukitake said as he placed a hand on the bottom of his chin. After the captain's meeting is over, he, Kyoraku, Hisagi, and Nanao have gathered in the Thirteenth Division Headquarters to have a little chat.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Hisagi asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" Kyoraku replied. "We are to keep working in the shadows until all the questions have been answered."

"That reminds me, I was at the great spirit library reading through the archives of Hinamori's achievements and past history," Ukitake recalled. "It appears that she lived and grew up together with Hitsugaya-taicho and their Obaa-san in Junrin'an a couple of decades ago before they became Shinigami."

"Hn, so what Hitsugaya said is true."

"Now we just need to figure out what happened to Hinamori that caused all this to happen in the first place," Ukitake said.

"We know it all started five days ago," Hisagi added.

"Oh yes, I just remembered one more thing. I found something interesting in the restricted section of the library," Ukitake said as he takes out a book and revealed its contents to them.

After scrolling through the text, a few eyes widened. "This is..." Nanao said.

"That's what I thought," Ukitake said.

"Well what do you know, we have found ourselves a lead," Kyoraku concluded. "Shall we get going and track down the enemy's whereabouts?"

"Hai, let's go."

* * *

By the time they have reached the other side of the dark tunnel, they have arrived in the living world. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto found themselves at the riverbank in Karakura Town. Using this time to take a breath, Matsumoto thanked the Shinigami who helped her escape. "Thanks for getting me out of there."

"Next time Matsumoto, don't cause such a ruckus," Hitsugaya said, putting his hood down, "we nearly got out of there alive."

"T-Taicho! You're here!" she exclaimed.

"It's only a matter of time before they come here, so we better find ourselves a good place to hide."

She nodded with agreement. "And I know just the place."

"Oi, going back to Inoue Orihime's is not a safe place to be," Hitsugaya warned.

"Eh, why?"

"Isn't that obvious? They have connections with us and the rest of Soul Society."

The lieutenant then placed her hand on her chin and then crossed her hands over her chest. "Hn, good point, but still...I'm not sleeping in the outdoors. It's uncomfortable!"

"Oh just stop belly aching Matsumoto and suck it up," he retorted. "It's only for a few nig--"

His words have been stopped. The young captain felt a familiar presence and it's not too far away. _"This feeling..."_

_**Most of all, why...**  
_

"Hn, what's wrong taicho?" she asked.

"She's here."

"Who's here?"

**_...do I not want to lose you?_**

"Hinamori..."

It is when things got serious. Now is a good time to be doing this. Besides, this is why Hitsugaya has decided to cause trouble in the first place. "Taicho, shall we go look for her?"

_**Tell me.**_

Turning to the tall woman, he nodded with agreement. "Let's go Matsumoto."

"Yes sir."

The two Shinigami then followed her reiatsu in search and hopes of finding the once forgotten fifth division lieutenant.

**_Why?_**

* * *

**References**

Soitaicho - Captain Commander

Daijobou - It's alright

Taicho - Captain

Arigato - Thank you

Minna - Everyone

Onee-chan - Big Sister

Itoto-chan - Little Brother

Hai - Yes

Reiatsu - Spiritual Pressure

Sumi masen - Excuse me

Fukutaicho - Lieutenant / Vice-Captain

Obaa-san - Grandmother

(1) Yes, Hitsugaya can use kido. It's a requirement. Also, knowing that he's a genius and all, he's able to use kido spells efficiently without incantation despite it becoming weaker than the incarnated spell. Also, I would have put this part as a spoiler, but I doubt anyone is able to notice it. Hitsugaya is shown to use this kido spell in Bleach Movie: Fade to Black. (Yeah, yeah, I'm one of those hardcore Hitsugaya fans. Geez, I feel like I'm a stalker or something. xD)

* * *

**Author's Note:** O.o Such intensity! It's only a matter of time before Hitsugaya and Matsumoto finds Hinamori! Gah! Let's just hope the Gotei 13 or anyone else doesn't find them first.

Gah, there's only uh...five days left until the Hinamori/Matsumoto Zanpakuto Arc episode is aired in Japan! Yay!

With that left aside, I've got to get working on chapter six. I know I'm going to need to spend a long time working on it which means it's going to be one of the most important chapters in the fan fic. In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	7. Found You

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay with the early updates! Gah, so much time and effort has been put into this chapter. If it weren't for Bleach 238, I probably would have been delaying the completion of chapter six. Anyways, many thanks goes to my reviewers: **Teddybear22, KnowledgeandImagination, feronia. wings, MoonLightView, Momo - Toshiro, kRyStAlt3aRz, PhoenixSong4232**. Without any further delay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking. / Dreaming." _  
_

* * *

_

**Ceased to Exist  
**

**Chapter Six:** Found You

_She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, hoping that the one who seeks doesn't find her. Just as she ran past a small opening from under the house porch, the raven haired girl took a quick moment to crawl into it. It was moments later she saw a pair of familiar feet in her sights. She covered her mouth with her hands, attempting to reduce the noise to a minimum. __"He'll never find me now," she thought._

_Soon after, she saw his feet continue walking. Soon, he is nowhere to be found. "He's gone..."_

_When she thought it was safe to come out, he suddenly appeared in front of her, face to face. "Found you Baka Momo."_

_She then pouted with frustration before she came out of her hiding spot. "H-How did you know I was hiding here the whole time?"_

_"I can sense you."_

_"Mou, ever since I have told you that we both have reiatsu, you have been using it to your advantage! I don't even know how to sense other people's presence while you, on the other hand, is able to do it without proper education or practice. It's not fair Shiro-chan."_

_Placing his arms over his chest, the young white haired boy retorted, "I told you not to call me by that name."_

_"I'll call you by that name if you promise to go to Shinigami Academy with me this spring."_

_He kissed between his teeth and turned his head away from the raven haired girl. "Tch, who would want to go to some stupid school anyway?"_

_"Mou, didn't I already explain this to you before? It's is recommended that people like us to go there so that we can learn to control our powers."_

_"Well for your information Bed-Wetter Momo, I can control mine just fine." _(_**A/N:**_ _Sure you did...refer to the Bleach Manga Special Hitsugaya One Shot. xD_)

_"And I don't wet the bed."_

_"Whatever."_

_"The next time we play this game, I'll be the one to beat you. By then, I'll be able to control my powers and will be able to hide my presence without a trace. I'll prove to you that going to Shinigami school is good for us."_

_"Hn, oh I can't wait to see that day comes," he sarcastically said. "Let me tell you something, by then...I'll still be able to find you."_

* * *

**Hinamori's POV**

I woke up to find herself just moments ago, sleeping on the bench of Karakura Park. _"It's...just a dream about him," _I thought to myself. Turning my head to the side, I looked at the public clock only to realize it's half past three in the morning. I have been here for almost a day. I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. My mind refuses to rest. So, I decided to take a little walk.

Over the past few days since this whole incident occurred, I have always been thinking about my childhood friend. I have been worried of Hitsugaya-kun's well-being non-stop. At first, I thought that it must be a sense of over protection for my_ little brother_, but not too long after, the idea is dropped. This kind of worry is different to me. I never felt something like this before. My heart beats faster, my words become tangled, my cheeks feel hot, or any of these three actions in combination whenever I am in the presence of my childhood friend and current child prodigy of Soul Society.

It's so hard to describe! Then, I began to wonder if I am beginning to have intimate feelings for the tenth division captain. I recalled during one of my private conversations with the tenth division lieutenant, I heard from Rangiku-san that falling in love can make you do crazy things out of the ordinary. For instance, the first time she gossiped about me being Hitsugaya-kun's girlfriend, the whole Soul Society knew about it within minutes. Of course, he got mad at her. On the other hand, I reacted differently. I remembered just pouting when deep inside, I was very embarrassed. I actually thought about us being...lovers. Things haven't been the same since then. _"Maybe this is part of it..."_

Now that I think about it carefully, maybe I always had these feelings about him. Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the tenth division, known to all as Seireitei's child prodigy. Though he acts mature and _cold_, deep inside he really is a warm hearted and caring person. I understood that the most, but yet I hesitate. I feared the worst between us; a broken friendship if I were to confess. So, I allowed my selfishness get the better of me. I didn't believe he was the one for me. How foolish of me to think such things.

I suddenly shook the thought out of my head. _"That can't be Momo, Shiro-chan's younger than you. He's not the type to be thinking about stuff like that. I can't fall in love...can I?"

* * *

_

**Normal POV**

She then looked up to find Hitsugaya and Matsumoto in the area, she gasped. Hitsugaya heard the noise and turned to see her. Momo tried to run the other direction, but failed miserably. He used shunpo to quickly appear at her side and grabbed her wrist, keeping her from running away. "Let me go!" Momo said, trying to break free from his grip.

Before Hitsugaya could say anything, he sensed the enemy's presence. He quickly turned his attention to his fukutaicho. "Matsumoto!"

"Don't worry taicho, you run off with her to a safe place. I'll hold off against the enemy," she replied.

Hitsugaya then nodded. If he were to stay any longer, it is quite highly possible that the Gotei 13 will arrive and catch them all. "I leave it to you."

"Wh-What are you doin--AHH!!" Hinamori asked before she yelped.

She soon found out that she is being carried in bridal style. It surprised her; who would have thought that her young childhood friend had such strength in him? He must have been working out lately. "You talk too much..." he said as he shunpoed, leaving Matsumoto and the enemy in the park.

"Who are you and what did you do to Hinamori-chan?" Matsumoto asked.

In response, she only grinned. "I just answered her wishes."

"Wishes? What wishes?"

"That you have to defeat me to get the truth."

"Fine then..." she said. Placing her free hand on her blade, she called out her zanpakuto's shikai form. "Unare, Haineko!"

* * *

In a house not too far away from the battlefield, Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo sensed the nearby spiritual pressures. "A Hollow?" he asked, hearing the slide door of his closet suddenly open on its own.

"No, not this time." Turning his body to the side, he watched thirteenth division officer, Kuchiki Rukia jump out of the closet with her soul phone at hand. "There's no signal saying so."

"What do you mean it's not a Hollow?!" stuffed animal and modified soul, Kon exclaimed as he suddenly came out of the desk drawer.

"Not sure, but we should still check it out," she said as she ate her Chappy Soul Candy, turning into spirit form. She then made her way there to open the window.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed as he grabbed his badge and placed it against his chest, releasing his Shinigami form.

"Oi! Don't just run off like that! How am I supposed to carry your body lying dead on the ground?!" Kon exclaimed. "You're supposed to leave it on the bed!"

"Sorry Kon, can we talk about it later?" Ichigo asked as he placed a foot on the windowsill before he jumped out.

"Oi! Tch, fine then...I can see it. You're only using me like I'm sort of servant or something! Well this stuffed animal is not going to tolerate this any longer!"

"Onii-chan! Where did you go?" cried out a voice.

"Oh snap, it's Yuzu!" Kon exclaimed as he quickly hid himself in the drawer again. "Damn it, at this rate, I can't even get away. What happened to my rights nowadays?!"

* * *

**Hitsugaya's POV**

It felt like hours since I left Matsumoto to deal with the enemy, but I know I have no time to be thinking about it. I have found an empty apartment just outside the city of Karakura for us to take shelter for the time being. Placing Hinamori on the couch, I used the time to get out of my cloak, and sit down across from her to catch my breath. I could tell, Hinamori is getting tense.

* * *

**Hinamori's POV**

I am worried that Hitsugaya-kun knew the truth even though he supposed to have forgotten. "Is this...yours?" he asked, holding out the familiar piece of light blue fabric in his hand. It is the very same cloth I used to keep my hair in place. He must have found it.

I wanted to lie to him, but for some reason, my mind wouldn't let me. I just nodded and accepted it back into my hands. "Arigato."

* * *

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I was right after all. I wanted to know what really happened, but I didn't want to rush her. Whatever she did, I know that Hinamori didn't want anyone to know. I left my seat, walked over to the side, and opened the window. Jumping out of it, I quickly shunpo away. It is only moments later, I came back carrying a sack of food. Sitting back down on my seat, I handed her a meat bun. "Eat..."

* * *

**Normal POV**

The raven haired lieutenant accepted his offer as they began eating together in silence. Momo wondered if he's going to ask her about the whole situation. Knowing him for so long, he's bound to have already uncovered most of the happenings without a problem. How is she going to get out of this one? This is going to be one long day. _"Wait a minute, he isn't supposed to remember anything. Then he's just here...by coincidence?"_

"I want a straight answer...what happened to you?" he asked.

* * *

By the time Ichigo and Rukia arrived at the park, they have found their allies and friends, Ishida Uryu, Inoue Orihime, and Yasutora Chad at the scene already. "Ishida, Inoue, Chad! What are you all doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"A while ago, we sensed a strong reiatsu nearby," Ishida replied. "We all decided to investigate what it is."

"Yeah," Chad agreed, giving him a short nod.

"When we came, we found Rangiku-san here," Orihime explained as she is healing her with her powers.

"How is she?" Rukia asked, bending over to take a closer look at the situation.

"She'll be alright soon. I just need a few more minutes to heal her."

Soon, they found Matsumoto stirring her head back and forth. Eventually, she slowly half opened her pale blue eyes. "Ori...hime-chan..."

"Rangiku-san! You're going to be alright!"

"A-Arigato."

"Rangiku-san, what happened here?" Ichigo asked.

"I-I will explain things later...but you have to go find my captain first," she coughed.

"T-Toshiro? Where is he?"

"H-He went towards the city to hide. Y-You have to find him before the enemy does."

He didn't know what exactly is going on, but he knew it is something serious. Ichigo nodded with agreement "Okay, Ishida, Chad...can you watch Inoue and Rangiku-san?"

Chad gave him a short nod. "Alright then."

"Yeah," Ishida agreed.

Turning his attention to the female Shinigami, Ichigo said, "Rukia, let's go."

"Hai," she replied as they both left the others on their own.

* * *

"N-Nani, what are you talking about?" Momo suddenly lied.

"The whole Soul Society has forgotten you," Hitsugaya asked. "Even I have forgotten you as well. Did the enemy do something to make us forget you?"

"Ju-Just leave me alone. I-I don't know you," she said, trying to leave her seat.

Hitsugaya suddenly grabbed her wrist. Looking deeply into her chocolate brown eyes, he wanted to hear the truth from her; nothing else. "I know you're lying. You're the girl who I grew up with! Just tell me the truth!"

She struggled to break free from his grip. "I told you I don't know you!" Momo yelled.

"Stop lying to me!"

"Ge-Get away from me!"

Her efforts are making things more difficult for him. Hitsugaya had no other choice, but to keep her in place. He jumped and grabbed her other wrist and held them down on the sides of her head. He didn't get the chance to realize he is on top of her. The tenth division captain is too busy trying to get his message through. "Can't you understand? I may not know what happened between you and the enemy...but I know you're troubled with something. Don't you trust me?"

Seeing the feelings of pain and worry in his emerald-teal eyes, she wanted to confess to him and tell him all her troubles, but she couldn't. Not after all she has been through to get away from everyone. "Why? Why are you going through all this trouble to know me even if you have forgotten?"

"I may have forgotten but...somewhere in my heart, it felt like I didn't. I believe...no, I know this is the truth. My past...never felt complete. It was missing something important. It's you who I am missing. Hina--no, Momo, I-I want to protect you from everything that is trying to hurt you. I don't know why. I really don't, but I just can't stand around seeing you sad or in pain. I-It hurts me to see you like this."

"W-Wouldn't that burden you?"

She could feel him loosen his grip on her. His eyes looked down for a moment before raising them back up to look deeply in hers. He knew now is not a good time to be acting all strong and cold, but quite the opposite. "No...of course not. Wasting my time with you is never a burden. You should know that the best. Besides, you're the only one who has a full memory."

She couldn't take it anymore. Seeing Toshiro show such strong feelings in front of her melted her heart. Never in her whole life she would live to see the day that her childhood friend act like this. When they were growing up in Junrin'an, she has viewed him as her little brother who she can speak freely of her happiness, sorrows, anger, and pain in front of. Usually, he would act all bratty and give her smart talk so that she could feel like she's the younger sibling of the two. Because of that, it is probably why she couldn't see him as anything more. _"He's growing up so fast..."_

"Shiro-chan...I-I'm sorry," she suddenly apologized as she threw her arms around his neck. In response, he embraced her by wrapping his arms around her body, letting the fukutaicho to release all the built up emotions onto his shoulder. "I-I'm the one who made you all forget. I wished...for my existence to be erased from everyone's minds. I thought if you all have forgotten, you wouldn't worry about me anymore."

"Baka Momo, doing that will only worry others even more especially to those who care about you the most," Hitsugaya said as he subconsciously kisses her on the forehead. "Please...don't leave me again."

Hinamori looked up and is suddenly mesmerized by his actions and his appearance. She never noticed it before, but she liked how the tenth division captain had a mixture of cute child and handsome manly features. She leaned closer and closed her eyes. Even if he is going to get mad at her for doing such inappropriate actions, she wanted to let him know. It's now or never; no matter what happens, she wanted to steal away his first kiss. Momo closed the distance between them by placing her soft lips on his.

At first, Hitsugaya was caught off guard by her sudden action, but soon went along with the flow. He closed his eyes and began kissing her back, satisfying his sudden need to taste her. It felt so good. After a few planted kisses on each others necks, he felt her stop. Resting on each other's shoulder, he heard her say. "Right now, I just want to be with you tonight...Toshiro."

Feeling her grip onto the back of his haori, he gave it some thought, wondering if it's the right thing to do. Is it okay to quickly pace this turning point relationship of their lives? He is afraid he might hurt her. Soon after, the thought is interrupted when she began taking off his haori and loosening the obi sash on his robes. Looking into her lustful eyes, he could see the aching need for him. "Please...I love you."

"Momo, I..."

He could feel his chest pounding. He knew she wanted--no, allowed him to. Even though memories of her were erased, he felt this is right. He and Momo being together is something that is destined to happen. He believes that because in his heart, he knew the girl who grew up with him decades ago is standing right in front of him. He also knew that she is the same girl he is to forever be and fall in love with. With that, he gave her a deep passionate lip kiss and began loosening her obi sash...

_I love you too._

* * *

**References**

Baka - Idiot / Stupid

Reiatsu - Spiritual Pressure

Taicho - Captain

Shunpo - Flash Step

Onii-chan - Big Brother

Arigato - Thank You

Hai - Yes

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gah, so much change in character perspectives and this is why it's one of the most important chapters in this fan fic; there's plenty of HitsuHina love in the air! Yay!

Anyway, it's time for me to super rant about Bleach Episode 238. _**For those of you who doesn't want to get spoiled, please don't read this section.**_ If I had to describe it in a word, I would use _EPIC_. It's so awesome! Haineko and Tobiume are just plain funny together; fighting over Hyorinmaru and nit-picking on each other. Oh the irony; they totally the opposite of Matsumoto and Hinamori. I can't believe that Hyorinmaru lost his memory and has been walking around just to find his master. (Kawaii! xD) It's such a sad story...poor dragon.

What's even more exciting is Hitsugaya's episode next week. His history in Junrin'an is going to be revealed in the upcoming episode! (I think it's going to be most likely be based on the Bleach Special Manga Chapter: Death in a Field of Ice) Gah, I can't wait! I hope Hyorinmaru returns to Hitsugaya (of course, Tobiume and Haineko to their respected masters too) in that episode. Geez, this deserves some extra time to write more stories to pass the time. I can't wait!

In the meantime, if you have any comments or questions about the chapter or about the Bleach Anime, don't hesitate to review! I'll reply back. Thanks!


	8. Together

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm back with another chapter! Special thanks goes to **KnowledgeandImagination, kRyStAlt3aRz, MoonLightView, feronia. wings, Teddybear22,** and **PhoenixSong4232** for your kind reviews! Without any further delay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." _  
_

* * *

_

**Ceased to Exist  
**

**Chapter Seven:** Together

Hitsugaya woke up the next day, remembering the events of what happened last night. They confessed their love for one another and spent some quality time together. He is now hers and as she is to his. Knowing that made him feel like the happiest and most luckiest person alive (_**A/N:**_ _well...in the afterlife_) to have someone like her as his girlfriend. However, the thought didn't last long. Feeling his way around, he began wondering where did the raven haired girl go. Quickly sitting up from bed, he looked around in search for the missing girl. His heart raced. "Momo..."

He then got dressed in his black kimono and haori to quickly leave the bedroom. It is when he found her sitting in the living room, pouring green tea from the kettle onto the two cups on the table. "Ohayo Shiro-chan!" she greeted happily.

He then sighed with relief. _"Nothing happened to her...good."_

"Hn, what's wrong? You looked worried a while ago," Momo asked as she walked up to him.

"Iie, just thought...something happened to you."

She put the tea kettle down and approached him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, Momo leaned over to give him a loving kiss and a warm smile. "Daijobou, I'm not going anywhere. I promised right?"

He returned the sweet passion by giving her a peck on the lips. "Yes you did."

Sitting down right next to her. With Momo lying on his lap, he couldn't help it, but start caressing her bangs. Feeling his gentle touch, she giggled; it's tender yet ticklish. She then smiled. "Thanks...for everything," she suddenly said.

Seeing her smile always made him feel content. Momo has her ways to get him to soften up. "No problem Bed-Wetter."

However, that didn't last long. The girl frowned. "Mou, stop calling me that."

Hitsugaya gave her a stern look. Even though they're lovers now, he still gets irritated over the same issue. Old habits die hard. "I'll stop calling you that once you drop the Shiro-chan already."

She smiled with amusement. She knew neither of them are going to drop it anytime soon. They're just too proud of calling by their partner's pet name. "Aishiteru..."

He leaned closer to her. "Same here. I love you too Momo."

Just when their lips were about to touch, Hitsugaya stopped. Turning his head to the side, he responded to the spiritual pressure that is fast approaching them. When he grabbed his zanpakuto from the side of the couch and withdrawn it, Momo sensed the presence as well. "Wh-What's going on?" Hinamori asked as she picked up her Tobiume from the side and stood behind him.

He bent his knees and got into fighting position. "Tch, they're here."

"Who's here?"

"Yo Hitsugaya," a familiar voice greeted as he opened the window to show himself. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you."

"Eh, Kyoraku-taicho, Ukitake-taicho, Hisagi-san," Momo said as the three Shinigami entered the living room through the window.

Kyoraku turned his attention to Momo. "We're glad you're alright Momo-chan."

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Ah...hai."

"What are you two old men doing here?" Hitsugaya asked.

"We were initially sent to exterminate you and Matsumoto, but we found something you should know," Ukitake explained.

Putting down his guard, the tenth division captain asked, "Hn, what is it?"

"Hinamori, I'm sure you have met the enemy before," he said, pulling out a photograph in front of her. "Does she look like this?"

"Yeah, she does...look similar," Hinamori replied.

"Then we're right after all."

"Well?" Hitsugaya asked, drawing back his zanpakuto back into its sheath.

"This girl is named Akira. She is a spirit known to erase people's existence. She initially was in Maggot's nest until about two hundred years ago, she escaped. Ever since then, no one is able to find her."

"How is she dangerous?"

The older white haired captain turned to the raven haired lieutenant. "Hinamori, it has been six days since you made us forget about you, am I correct?"

"Ah hai," Momo said.

"Then we have a major problem."

"What is it?" Hitsugaya asked.

"If we don't find her by midnight tomorrow, Hinamori will become erased from existence for good."

It was when a few eyes widened. Momo is shocked. "N-Nani? You mean...I will disappear?" she asked.

Hitsugaya then growled with frustration. "Then what are we standing here for?"

"Now now little chibi, don't go bringing trouble to other people's doors," Kyoraku said.

But before he could respond, they all felt a strong spiritual pressure nearby. The last time they felt something so powerful is when they last fought against Aizen and his allies, Ichimaru and Tosen. "What's going on?" Momo asked.

"I don't know, but one of them is definitely Kurosaki Ichigo," Hitsugaya replied.

"Kuchiki is with him too," Ukitake added.

"Yare yare, then we better get going," Kyoraku said. "They're probably going to need some assistance."

"Yeah..." Hisagi agreed.

With that said, the three Shinigami quickly left. Turning his attention to the fifth division lieutenant, Hitsugaya said, "Let's go Momo."

She nodded. "Hai."

Once they jumped out of the window, she arrived and stood in their way from catching up with the others. "You are...Akira!" Hitsugaya exclaimed.

"Get away from her," she warned as her yellow eyes were locked onto the tenth division captain.

"Never!" He drew his zanpakuto and held it in front, prepared for battle. "Return everything back to normal!"

"True happiness is found in nothingness. Everyone is meant to be alone. You...out of all people understand that concept the most. You grew up not having friends in your life."

He knew what she is trying to do. "That is all in the past. Your manipulations won't work on me."

"You can't run away."

Raising his zanpakuto, he called out his zanpakuto's shikai release. "Souten ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!"

Just when his attack is about to make contact with the enemy, she held out her hand and negated it. "I won't be defeated to you, Shinigami."

"Tch...Banka--"

"If you do anything, I will erase her on the spot," she interrupted as she suddenly appears behind Momo and grabbed her as hostage.

"Momo!" he exclaimed, turning to her.

"Shiro-chan..." Momo said. She then looked at the red haired girl. "W-why are you doing this?"

"Your wishes that's why...you, like me, are destined to be forgotten," she replied.

"Th-that's not true! Toshiro...he, he never forgotten me even if his memories of me have been erased. He still remembers. His...heart hasn't forgotten. I-I was a fool thinking that disappearing from existence will make things better, but it only made things worse...plus, making them forget about the bad times about me...made them also forget all the good times. I-It's just not right."

Her eyes narrowed. "Then I have no other choice...you both shall be erased and I know just the method to do it."

The next thing they knew, they were engulfed by a bright white light.

* * *

No too far away, Ichigo and Rukia found themselves confronted by the same enemy. (_**A/N:**_ _She's actually a clone._) "Stay away," Akira warned as she summoned a red charged beam and shot at them. Easily evading the attack, they were forced to step back.

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed. "Move out of the way!"

"Ichigo-kun! Kuchiki!" called out a familiar voice.

Turning their heads, they saw Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Hisagi joining the fight. "Ukitake-taicho! Kyoraku-taicho! Hisagi-fukutaicho!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Why are you three here?" Ichigo asked.

"There's no time to explain," Kyoraku replied. "It seems like the source of our problems have finally showed herself."

She then gave out a laugh. "What's so funny?" Hisagi demanded.

"You're too late," Akira replied. "I have already done what is needed. You all are stuck here until further notice. Of course, that excludes your two Shinigami friends from the city. I have other plans for them."

Suddenly, they saw a beam of white light. "What is that?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't tell me that you're planning to erase our memories of Hinamori again?" Ukitake demanded.

But before he could ask anymore, she already have disappeared from sight. "Yare yare, we let her get away," Kyoraku said.

"Let's go back and check if Hitsugaya-taicho and Hinamori are alright."

"Yeah..." the others agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matsumoto, Ishida, Chad, and Orihime sees the light from the river bank. At the time, the tenth division vice-captain have just been fully healed. She stood up and said, "We should get going."

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked. "I just healed you."

"Daijobou, I know that right now taicho needs me."

"Then we better get there quick," Ishida added.

Nodding with agreement, the ryoka and Shinigami all made haste to find what is going on at the city.

* * *

Once Ichigo, Rukia, Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Hisagi arrived at the last place where Hitsugaya and Hinamori are, they met up with Orihime, Ishida, Chad, and Matsumoto, who are already at the scene investigating the area. "What happened here?" Ichigo asked.

"This place looks like it's in ruins," Orihime stated.

"Hitsugaya-taicho and Hinamori aren't around anymore," Kyoraku stated.

"Could they have gone somewhere nearby?" Hisagi wondered.

"No, they're both not here anymore," Ukitake replied.

"What are you talking about?" Matsumoto asked.

He placed his fingers on the bottom of his chin. "At the last minute when I was looking at the light, from the skies I saw the world of Soul Society."

"You think they're over there now?"

"Possibly, it's worth a shot."

"Then let's hurry back," Hisagi said.

"Hai."

The orange haired Shinigami turned to the short girl. "Rukia."

With a nod of agreement, Rukia drew her zanpakuto and used it as a key to opening the Senkaimon to Soul Society. "We'll come back soon," Ichigo said.

"Be careful Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said. "Kuchiki-san."

"Take care Inoue," Rukia replied.

"We'll watch the area," Chad added.

With that said, a few Hell Butterflies flew into the gate. It is not too long after that the Shinigami followed them. The gate closed and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

They opened their eyes. Momo and Toshiro woke up only to find themselves in a familiar place known to the two lovers. They are now in the middle of Sokyoku Hill. "This is...Seireitei," Momo said.

Hitsugaya then kissed between his teeth with frustration. "Tch...and we're not alone."

They are suddenly surrounded by the Shinigami of the Gotei 13. "You're under arrest Hitsugaya Toshiro!" Soi Fon exclaimed. "For disobeying orders of the Gotei 13 and the murdering of your fellow Shinigami. As for you Hinamori Momo, you are also arrested for working with him."

"N-Nani? What is going on here?" Momo asked. "Why are they acting like this?"

"Damn her...she must have altered their memories about us," Hitsugaya muttered.

Members of the Mobile Special Forces suddenly appeared behind them and restrained them by the arms. "Take them to the Senzaikyu (Tower of Penitence). By orders of the captain commander, they shall be executed later in a few hours."

As they were taken away, Hitsugaya could see from the corner of his eye, Akira's grin somewhere within the crowd. Most likely she is laughing. Everything is done according to her plan. He cursed to himself. "Kuso..."

* * *

**References**

Ohayo - Good Morning

Iie - No

Daijobou - It's Alright

Aishiteru - I love you

Taicho - Captain

Hai - Yes

Chibi - Little Child

Fukutaicho - Lieutenant / Vice-Captain

Kuso - Damn it / Shit

* * *

**Author's Note:** The enemy's identity is revealed, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are captured, and they are about to be executed! What else can go wrong?! Well, find out what happens in next week's chapter!

**BLEACH EPISODE 239 SPOILER CORNER:** Please **do not** read if you don't want to spoil yourselves.

*sniffles* It's such a heart warming episode between Hitsugaya and Hyorinmaru. _"I'm searching for the place where I belong..."_ Gah, how kawaii! Hitsugaya's so awesome; using kido against him and even to the extent of using one of his Bankai abilities in Shikai form! (O.o No wonder he's a child genius) It's really unfortunate that the producers didn't include everything that is originally in the manga during Hitsugaya's flash back. Sigh, I wanted to see the younger Hinamori...xD But oh well, Haineko, Tobiume, and Hyorinmaru returned to their masters. (Well, in Haineko's and Tobiume's case, captured. LOL) I hope to see more airtime of the trio zanpakuto spirits and their masters interacting with one another. Similar to Renji's interaction with his Zabimaru when they're summoned to see Kyoraku, Ukitake, Unohana, and Ichigo.

Ahem, enough with my ranting...it's time to review! Thanks.


	9. The Lock Down

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gah, blahness! I'm back with another update! Yes! It's only a matter of time before this HitsuHina is put to a close. There's only about three more parts left! Anyways, special thanks goes to **MoonLightView, Momo - Toshiro, KnowledgeandImagination, kRyStAlt3aRz, feronia. wings, Teddybear22, cocoamint** for your awesome reviews! Enjoy chapter eight!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." _  
_

* * *

_

**Ceased to Exist**

**Chapter Eight:** The Lock Down

"Shiro-chan..."

She laid back to back against her boyfriend, staring at the rays of the moon peeking through the narrow slit windows. "What's wrong, Momo?" the white haired captain asked.

"Do you think we're going to come out of this alive?"

Hitsugaya closed his emerald-teal eyes. He wanted to tell her they're going to make it, but he didn't want to give her false hopes. "It's not likely..."

Momo looked down on the cold floor. "Souka?"

After reopening them, Hitsugaya raised his head and looked at the outdoor scenery from the slit window. What a beautiful sight he saw. It reminded him of the times they sat together on the rooftop, looking at the stars together. "I'll do my best to get us out of this..."

Momo began fiddling with her fingers. She didn't want to be the one to shoot down their hopes, but she had to ask. "What will happen if we can't?"

He turned around, loosely wrapped his arms around her neck, and pulled her towards his chest. Hitsugaya told his answer in her ear. "Then, we die together..."

Momo closed her eyes, gave a faint smile, and hugged his arms. "Hai..."

They hear the doors open revealing the third division vice-captain, Kira and sixth division lieutenant, Renji. "It's time for you to go," Renji said._  
_

Neither of them said a word. Standing up, they held hands together. With one look at each other, they were prepared for the worse. No matter what happens, they're in this together. They walked out to face their destiny.

* * *

The Senkaimon opened. Kyoraku, Ukitake, Hisagi, Rukia, and Ichigo have just arrived in Seireitei only to find no one stopping them. "What is going on here?" Hisagi wondered. "Where's all the guards?"

"Taicho!" called out several voices.

Appearing in front of the group of Shinigami is Kotetsu Kiyone, Kotsubaki Sentaro, and Nanao Ise. "What's happening?" Ukitake asked.

"The execution is about to start. You and Kyoraku-taicho are asked to be summoned at Sokyoku Hill moments ago," Kiyone stated.

"Hey! That's my line!" Sentaro snapped at the shorter third seat. "I'm supposed to say it!"

"Well too bad! I already did!"

"Yare yare, it seems like we don't have much time left," Kyoraku said.

"Let's hurry and stop it before it's too late," Ichigo exclaimed. "We need to help Toshiro and Momo!"

* * *

"Any last words?" Yamamoto asked the two Shinigami that stood before him and the rest of the Gotei 13.

"No soitaicho," Momo replied.

He then turned his attention to the young captain. "Hitsugaya Toshiro?"

He did have some words to say, but he decided not to say a thing. The tenth division captain is certain that Momo shares the same sediments. He said, "No."

"Very well..."

Just as they were about to commence the execution, they have arrived. "Yare yare, it's time to crash the party," Kyoraku said.

"Kyoraku-taicho! Ukitake-taicho! Minna-san!" Momo exclaimed.

"Shunsui...Jushiro," Yamamoto said, raising an eyebrow. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Gomen nesai Genryusai-sensei, but those two are innocent," Ukitake said. "We have proof that it is the workings of another person."

"Nani?"

"Tch, you all disappoint me," said a voice.

With many Shinigami heads looked up, they all saw Akira floating in the air, with a frown on her face. Using only the powers on her fingertips, she lifted Hitsugaya and Momo into the air and trapping them together in a dark circle barrier. Summoning a shock wave of electricity on her hand, the same effect is influenced on the barrier. The young couple felt the pain of the attack. Momo screamed as Hitsugaya held his ground, refusing to give in. Without a moment to waste, Ichigo drew his Zangetsu and released a sword beam at the red headed girl. "Getsuga Tensho!" he exclaimed.

At the same time, Rukia drew her zanpakuto. "Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!"

She held her sword out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt and cross guard turn completely white. The hilt guard becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle and a white ribbon forms from the pommel from the end of the handle. "Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren!"

She punctured the ground in front of her four times in a semi circle before taking a battle stance. Ice particles begin to flow up from the protrusions she made in the ground. They build up and then fires toward the target in a massive, powerful pure-white wave of ice from Sode no Shirayuki's blade at Akira. Noticing both attacks approaching her, she easily evaded the assaults. Clenching her fist together, she sent a stronger wave of electricity to hurt Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

"Taicho! Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Hado Number 58: Tenran!" Hisagi shouted as he fired a tornado-like beam at the barrier, freeing the two imprisoned ones.

Catching Momo in his arms, Hitsugaya soon landed on the ground safely. "Daijobou, Momo?" he asked.

Slowly turning her head, she gave him a faint smile. "Hai, I'm alright."

"Why? Why is it that you all don't just kill them like what you did to me?" Akira asked.

"A-Akira, stop this," Momo exclaimed, looking up at the lone girl.

"We're not your pawns," Ichigo exclaimed. "Vengeance is not the answer."

"An ignorant act," Rukia added.

"Silence! Each and every one of you are at fault for hurting Momo's feelings. That is why she wants to forget about you all in the first place!" Akira exclaimed. Just as she turned to Matsumoto, who threw her captain's zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru back in his possession, Hitsugaya slowly and carefully placed Momo back on the ground. Giving her a short kiss, the two nodded with silent agreement. He promises to come back to her when all this is over. He then leaped into the air and clashed swords against her long nails. "You should forget her. She never cared for you in the first place."

"Momo is not like that. You don't go around telling other people what should happen and what should not. Whether Momo likes it or not, she's exists in this world. There will always be one person who will remember her," Hitsugaya replied.

Her eyes narrowed at the young prodigy. "Foolish little boy..."

Pushing him away with a force from her hand, she made some distance between them. It is not too long after she fired a red beam at him. Seeing the attack is coming, Hitsugaya quickly evades it with shunpo and reappeared at her side. Swinging his zanpakuto towards her, Akira dodges it. With a flick of her fingers, she summons Hollows into Soul Society.

"She can control the Hollows?" Kira asked.

"We're doomed!" Omaeda panicked. "There's so many of them!"

Just as he put his hands on his cheeks, Soi Fon retaliated by punching him in the face instead. "Shut up!" she exclaimed, "and pull yourself together!"

"Eliminate them all!" Yamamoto commanded, slamming his cane down on the ground.

In response, many Shinigami scattered to attack the surrounding Hollows in the area. Kuchiki Byakuya drew his zanpakuto and held it out in front of him. "Chire, Senbonzakura."

As a result, his blade turned into thousands of cherry blossom petals that pierced through the enemy Hollows, disintegrating them into the atmosphere. Jumping from behind is Renji. Placing one hand over his blade, he called out his release command. "Hoero, Zabimaru!"

With no moment to waste, his blade turned into a six part segmented blade. "Take this!" Throwing its stretched form, it sliced the Hollows from a distance.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Hitsugaya, he swung his zanpakuto across his body. "Souten ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!" he exclaimed, summoning his ice dragon from the tip of his blade. Though Akira evaded the attack, he managed to freeze the surrounding Hollows in his way.

With a grin on her face, Akira turned her body to the side and disappeared. Watching her do that, the tenth division captain is not going to let her get away. Using his flash step, he followed. "Shiro-chan!" Momo exclaimed.

"Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto exclaimed, tossing her Tobiume back in her hands.

After catching her zanpakuto, Momo nodded. Just as she disappeared, Matsumoto, Rukia, and Ichigo have agreed to also help the young prodigy in the main battle. They ran off to chase down the other three.

* * *

As they were making their way to catch up with Hitsugaya and Akira, they found Hinamori, surrounded by a group of Hollows, Huge Hollows, and Gillian. Just when one of them were about to attack, Matsumoto got in between his peer and the enemy. With a fist held up, she said, "Bakudo Number 8: Seki!"

As a result, the enemy were paralyzed on the spot before Hinamori slashed it in half. "Where's taicho?" Matsumoto asked.

"He's above us," Momo replied, "fighting against her."

More Hollowed tried to attack, but were only defeated by Ichigo's and Rukia's attacks. "We'll help Hitsugaya-taicho once we get rid of all these Hollows," Rukia said.

"H-Hai!"

Holding out her hand and zanpakuto together, Matsumoto called out her sword's released form. "Unare, Haineko!" With the blade turning into ashes, she commanded it to trap the Hollows in a concentrated area before destroying them into oblivion with her ash tornado.

"Hajike, Toibume!" Hinamori exclaimed as her zanpakuto formed into a three pronged straight sword. She fired energy balls at the flying Hollows, eliminating them from the air.

"Some no Mai: Tsukishiro!" Rukia called out while holding her zanpakuto upside down. The blade glows and then she makes a slashing motion. As a result, a large ice circle forms around the Hollows in her domain. The circle then is frozen upwards, touching the heavens above and freezing the enemies. It is not too long after, the pillar of ice is shattered into ice crystals.

"Bankai!" Ichigo exclaimed, transforming his appearance to a similar form of his zanpakuto. "Tensa Zangetsu!"

With his speed dramatically increased, the orange haired Substitute Shinigami appeared in front of the surrounding Gillian. Raising his regular looking zanpakuto, he did a vertical slash, sending out a beam at the Hollows. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Putting her hands together, Hinamori whispered a few words of incantation and finally shouted out, Hado Number 33: Sokatsui, sending out a blue wave of spiritual energy at the Hollows in front of her. They roared, disappearing from her sights.

* * *

Meanwhile, the friction of nails and blades were clashed against one another as Hitsugaya and Akira continued their battle high in the skies. Akira fired beams of energy with both her arms as Hitsugaya manages to avoid each and every one of the assaults. Seeing an opening in her attack pattern, the tenth division captain threw the chain part of his zanpakuto and wrapped her body, keeping her arms immobilized. Then using shunpo, he came behind her. Raising his sword in the air, he was about to strike down on her when Akira pulled away from the attack.

Freeing one of her arms, she grabbed the chain and pulled Hitsugaya towards her. As bodies slammed into one another, Akira grinned with amusement. On the palm of her hand she prepared to fire a red beam of energy at point range. Without a moment to waste, Hitsugaya quickly defended himself by holding out his free hand and called out Enkosen, summoning a shield of condensed reiatsu, blocking the attack.

Just as he diagonally slashed her, Akira narrowly avoided from having to blood shed. Unfortunately, it can't be said the same for her hair. A section of it is sliced off by Hitsugaya's Hyorinmaru. "H-How dare you!" she screeched. "You will die!"

* * *

Hinamori raised her head up to notice a dark barrier surrounding the two battlers. She had a feeling if she were to stay here, this raven haired girl to be at her boyfriend's aid when he needed it. With no time to waste, she jumped in the barrier just as it thickened.

"H-Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she and Ichigo tried to go after her only to be repelled back out.

"Damn it, we can't get in!" Ichigo exclaimed, "and those Hollows keep coming."

"We have no other choice Ichigo," Rukia said. "we just have to keep fighting until the main battle ends."

* * *

Everything seemed foreign around her. Momo wondered where she is at. The surrounding area is dark, gloomy, and dull. Her eyes suddenly went on alert. Behind her back stood the red headed girl, Akira. The fifth division lieutenant quickly turned around and said, "Akira, stop this please."

"No, you asked for it," she replied. "You get your wish."

Knowing that she is about to attack, Hinamori tried to keep her distance only to realize that for some reason, she couldn't move a muscle. "Nani? What's going on?"

As fear began to fill her thoughts, she gasped, helplessly watching her walking up to her. She had an evil grin and a set of extra long nails suitable to cut her throat with one stab. Once she stood face to face, Akira bent over towards her face, she said, "It's time for you to die Hinamori Momo."

* * *

**References**

Souka - Is that so / Really

Hai - Yes

Taicho - Captain

Soitaicho - Captain Commander

Minna - Everyone

Gomen nesai - I'm sorry

Nani - What

Daijobou - Are you alright

Shunpo - Flash step

Reiatsu - Spiritual Pressure

* * *

**Author's Note: **The battle's heating up and Momo's in danger! Will she come out of this alive? Find out what happens in the next chapter!

**SPOILER ALERT**, do **NOT** read if you don't want to spoil yourselves. Anyways, on a side note, not much Hitsugaya air time for episode 240, but there's still some fluff going on between him and his zanpakuto. How cute...xD But at least there's more Hinamori air time. Yay!

As for Bleach Movie: Fade to Black, I swear...Hitsugaya's hair is more puffier. It makes me want to give him a little noogie. xD He'll hate me for that. LOL

Please review! Thanks.


	10. The Eye of the Storm

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's about time for me to update this story. Special thanks goes to my dedicated reviewers: **feronia. wings, MoonLightView, KnowledgeandImagination, Teddybear22, cocoamint**, and **kRyStAlt3aRz**! Thank you all for your support! Here is chapter nine. Enjoy!

Oh yes, this is a warning. This chapter contains _**spoilers**_ of the recent chapters from the Bleach Manga from the Winter War. (Can you find them? xD There are two!) You are warned!!!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." _

_

* * *

_**Ceased to Exist**

**Chapter Nine:** The Eye of the Storm

"Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

Hearing his voice made her look towards the heavens. Up there, stood the tenth division captain in his changed appearance. His right arm is suddenly covered in ice in the shape of a dragon's head, encasing it up to the changed eight-pointed star hilt. The ice continues forming up over his shoulders with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. Down on his left arm, ice continued to freeze his hand which ends in a claw. The same is done to both his feet which become clawed feet. Swooping down from the skies, Hitsugaya defended against Akira's stabbing attack by putting his ice wing in the way between her and Hinamori. "Shiro-chan!" Momo exclaimed.

Hitsugaya kissed between his teeth with frustration. He failed to defeat her in one shot, but at least his love is safe from danger for now. Wrapping around her waist with his free left hand, the two Shinigami flew into the air. Worried, Momo looked over to see the damaged wing slowly regenerate itself. "I'm alright," Hitsugaya said. "Be careful."

She then nodded with agreement. "Hai..."

The young prodigy then is on lookout. His eyes were locked in on the enemy. "Here she comes."

When several red beams firing at them simultaneously, Hitsugaya and Hinamori split apart to evade the attacks on their own. However, after a few moments, Momo was hit by the attack on her left shoulder. Wincing in pain, she soon began to fall from the sky. Just when Akira approached her to knock her down for good, Hitsugaya got in the way. With a swing of his sword, he summoned Hyorinmaru to attack her. Foreseeing the assault, the red headed girl dodged only to stop there frozen. She slowly looked back to see a serious Hitsugaya already in position for his next attack. "Guncho Tsurara!"

Raising his zanpakuto up with both hands to the side of his head, he did a diagonal slash as ice daggers formed and fired at her.

At the same time, Hinamori regained consciousness and looked to see she is only kilometers away from crashing onto the ground. There is no time to waste. Putting her hands together, the girl called out her kido spell, "Bakudo Number 37: Tsuriboshi!"

Soon, a star-shaped cushion of spiritual energy is formed, which anchors it to the deepest and darkest corners of the barrier with ropes of spirit particles. Landing her body on the kido, Momo quickly got up again to see Hitsugaya fighting against Akira in a battle of beams and ice daggers. Gripping her hands onto the hilt of her zanpakuto, Momo took a deep breath. "Hajike, Tobiume!" she exclaimed, swinging her sword to the side and firing energy balls at her target.

Sensing the attack, Hitsugaya quickly pointed out his left pointer finger and called out Bakudo Number 1: Sai to restrain her arms behind her back. Using that moment to stall her, Hitsugaya evaded Hinamori's attack and allowed the burst of energy to inflict damage on her. Once it made contact with her skin, an explosion filled the area.

While fireworks of explosion continued painting the dark skies above them, Hitsugaya came back to Momo's side and kept their guard up as the smoke began to lift. It is moments later when their eyes widened with shock. Just when they managed to successfully get her to lose an arm, they saw it return to its normal state. "In-Instant regeneration?" Momo asked.

"You can't kill me...I won't allow it," Akira said as her yellow eyes narrowed at her next target. She disappears and reappears behind Momo. Firing a large beam at her, the attack sends her off her star kido and came crashing somewhere onto the ground below.

"Momo!" Hitsugaya shouted. Before he could fly down to save her, he senses her presence. She is attacking from behind. Defending against the attack by clashing the blade of his zanpakuto against her long nails, he saw the grin on her face.

"Oh don't worry, she won't be alone...for long."

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed. All of a sudden, Akira started firing many beams of energy towards the ground. Looking at the ground becoming destroyed, Hitsugaya feared for the worse and chases after the falling Momo, hoping to find and save her. As he is distracted, Akira grins and summons a thick dagger in her hand. She aimed it at the back of Hitsugaya Toshiro. "You shall be erased."

She pierced the dagger through his back, causing the white haired captain to gasp in pain. It is moments later, blood gushed out at an alarming rate. Seeing him fall is something she wanted to witness until she heard his voice coming from behind her. "I won't allow myself to die."

Akira's eyes widened. She turned around to see the captain of the tenth division standing before her, uninjured. "W-What's going on?" She turned to the side where he was before. The Hitsugaya that was stabbed to death turned out to be only a clone of ice. It shattered into tiny pieces. "A clone..."

He placed both hands on the hilt of his zanpakuto and held it up to the side of his face. His emerald-teal eyes are locked on to the target that stood before him. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and charged at the red haired enemy. He exclaimed, "You're finished! Ryusenka!"

Once he pierced his blade through her chest, suddenly Akira became encased and frozen in a large four pointed block of ice in a similar shape of a bird spreading its wings. With one swing of his sword, he broke the ice into millions of pieces. Hitsugaya knew this is too easy to be true. The Akira he attacked can't be the real thing. _"Where is she hiding?" _he thought, keeping a close eye out for her.

Little did he know, she is meters away from him. She hid both her presence and reiatsu altogether. A grin formed on her lips. Her target has his back turned towards her. Raising a hand, she summoned a storm of daggers behind her. "Good bye Shinigami."

Just as she is about to throw the daggers at him, a ball of red energy is fired at her. Wincing in pain, an energy rope is wrapped around her legs and arms. Momo has used Hado Number 31: Shakkaho in conjunction with Bakudo Number 4: Hainawa to trap her target where she wanted. Hearing the noise, Hitsugaya turned around to see Momo, who is enduring the moderate injuries from all the attacks, approached her. "Momo..." he said.

"What are you doing?" Akira asked the raven haired Shinigami.

Expecting a serious look on her face, Momo actually gave her a different expression: one of worry and sorrow. "Akira, are you lonely?"

Her eyes widened and she screamed, sending shock waves out. Enduring and keeping their ground, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are prepared for the worse. Akira summoned red sharp darts and commanded them to fire at them.

To start things off, Hinamori defended the both of them. Putting her hands together, she called out, "Bakudo Number 81: Danku!" As a result, an energy barrier is created so that the attacks does not reach their bodies. However, with a little use of her powers, the darts became more destructive and stronger to inflict damage on. It eventually broke through the kido causing Momo to gasp.

* * *

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I knew she was going to get hit. So without anymore time to waste, I stood in front of Momo and embraced her. Using my wings and tail to defend ourselves, they were soon shattered into ice pieces by the attack. Then I suddenly felt a surge of pain aching throughout my body. I took the blow for her.

* * *

**Hinamori's POV**

I have become horrified. Akira's daggers has managed to pierce through his right lower abdomen and his upper left shoulder from the back. Black kimono soon began to be stained in his own blood. He coughed mixed blood saliva as Shiro-chan tried to hold his ground on his two feet. He continues to fight to protect me. I wanted to help him, but my body just wouldn't listen. All I heard was the single word he muttered under his breath. "S-Shit..."

I saw the tenth division captain soon lost consciousness in his eyes and slowly letting go of his grip on me, sending him falling. All I ever thought about is the worse possible scenario: death. "SHIRO-CHAN!" I shouted, pleading a response from him. It didn't take me long to prepare the next move. I have to defeat her quick. I turned my attention to Akira. "Akira!"

Giving her an evil smile, Akira disappeared from my sights. Reappearing at the side of the weakened Captain Hitsugaya and began to step on his neck, hoping to choke him to death. He is still alive. I screamed, "Leave him alone! Leave Shiro-chan alone!!!"

Akira ignored my shouts and pleas, she is determined to finish him off.

* * *

**Hitsugaya's POV**

"Why? Why won't you forget?!" she exclaimed as I was struggling to defend myself with my hands from losing the air circulation in my neck.

It's so hard to breathe. I coughed a few times, before half opening my eyes. I struggled to look at her and finally said, "Momo...Momo's important to me. I-I don't want to..."

"Tell me!" she screamed, applying more pressure on her foot.

I began coughing in need for air. Despite all that, I continued to answer her demands. "I-I'm happy to have met her...that's why."

Akira's eyes narrowed. "Met her?"

"I think...that's why people are always happy around their friends, family, and even...lovers. They-They're happy because they're recognized for their...existence."

She suddenly began to hesitate. For some reason, her eyes began to turn a little watery. Whatever I said, she is stunned by it. "Existence..."

It is when I was Momo landing on the ground, meters away from us. "Akira..." Momo said, approaching her, step by step.

Sensing her presence, Akira suddenly stabs her through the right side of her body. Seeing that in front of my face, I calls out to her. "Momo!" In response, she gave me a weak smile as her blood came rolling down on her side. Unlike any other smile, this one is one of a bitter sweetness. My eyes widened. I knew what she is trying to do. In her condition like that, there is a high chance for her to not survive the attack. I whispered, "No, don't do it..."

"Gomen nesai Shiro-chan, but I have to..." she whispered as tears began forming in her eyes. Turning her attention to Akira, she enchanted the incantation to her kido spell. "Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. Bakudo Number 75: Gochutekkan!"

Summoning five incredibly tall and thick pillars which are connected to each other by chains, they were used to pin both her and Akira in place. Momo slowly held up her zanpakuto up in between them. Akira's eyes suddenly widened. "You're crazy! You do know might destroy yourself if you attack!"

"I know Akira," Momo replied. "That is why I have decided to take this risk. For the sake of Shiro-chan's survival, I will save him. Hajike...Tobiume."

It is moments later, the whole circumference of the kido is blown into oblivion by the massive burst of Momo's spiritual energy. Using excessive amount of strength, I struggled to sit up. I could feel my heart weaken. No...stop for a brief moment. Fear has fully engulfed my very mind and soul. I couldn't believe she actually did that. _"This can't be happening..." _

"MOMO!"

* * *

**References**

Hai - Yes

Gomen nesai - I'm sorry

* * *

**Author's Note: **Cliffhanger! (Gah, you must hate me for that. LOL, but what can you do?) You have to wait until next week for chapter ten!

Episode 241 is a good action packed episode. Loved the fighting scenes. I can't wait for Hitsugaya and Hyorinmaru go into battle together! As for the Shinigami Cup at the end, it's so funny. Hyorinmaru made an ice statue of him and his master! How cute and so admirable! xD Hitsugaya's so lucky.

Anyway, please review! Thanks.


	11. The Result

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm back with the usual update! Thank you **chibiussa, feronia. wings, MoonLightView, KnowledgeandImagination, Teddybear22** for your supportive reviews! Here is chapter ten. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." _

_

* * *

_**Ceased to Exist**

**Chapter Ten:** The Result

She collapsed to the ground on her face, leaving a struggling and bloody Hitsugaya to drag his very being just to be at her side. With the rest of the ice on his shoulders, breaking into tiny pieces off him, slowly stood on his feet with his zanpakuto supporting him. He walked to her side and kneel down next to the lifeless body. Turning her body around and resting her head on his lap, he began to nudge her awake. "Momo, wake up!" Hitsugaya exclaimed.

After he called out to her for a third, fourth, and fifth time, Hitsugaya closed his eyes and placed his ear against her chest only to reopen them again. Her heartbeat is quickly fading away. Sitting up straight once more, his eyes widened at the body. _"No, this can't be happening!" _

With no moment to waste, the young child prodigy placed both palms of his hands over her upper chest. It began to glow with green spiritual energy, attempting to heal her. _"Don't die on me now."_

"She deserves it. She wanted it," said a voice.

Hitsugaya eyes soon turned to the struggling Akira who barely stood on her two feet in front of him. He couldn't believe it; after Momo's close ranged attack, she still manages to get back up again. "Momo realized her mistake. She was feeling depressed. Because she felt that way, I wanted to give her the happiness she deserves," he stated.

"No, your ways will only lead her back to depression," Akira replied. "Correction, your existence will lead to her downfall."

"You're wrong. Momo is not weak. Even if I die, she will get back on her feet and move on with her life. I know that's a fact."

"Shinigami...why won't you stay down?" Akira roared as she summoned a storm of darts behind her, ready to pierce her opponent at any moment. "Tell me, why?"

"Momo is my happiness. If she is erased, I would have never found my purpose in the first place."

"Akira, you didn't want to be erased in the first place, didn't you?" a familiar voice said.

Hitsugaya looked down to see his beloved Momo has awoken. "Momo..."

"I-I'm alright," she replied, giving him a sincere smile. Hinamori turned her attention to the red headed girl. "You wanted someone who can remember you after your death. This is why you caused trouble for us all."

Akira said, "Hinamori..."

Giving her a soft smile on her lips, the raven haired girl said, "Daijobou, I won't forget you...and I'm sure your friends haven't forgotten either. They...may not say a thing with words, but maybe their thoughts are in their hearts."

Placing both hands on the left side of her chest, she closed her eyes and pictured that situation in her thoughts. If she were to feel that way, this raven haired girl knows there is always people looking out for her: Kira, Hisagi, Abarai, Rangiku, the Gotei 13, and most of all...her Shiro-chan.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Thank you...and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you suffer all this time. I-I only wanted what is best for you. I didn't want you to suffer the same things I have experienced."

The raven haired lieutenant slowly stood up back on her feet as Hitsugaya is at her side, supporting her. "Let me handle this," she said. "Daijobou, I know what I'm doing."

Despite being worried, Hitsugaya let her go. If Akira dares to attack her, he will step in and end this fight once and for all. Wrapping her arms around the girl, Momo said, "It's alright."

Akira looked over Hinamori's shoulder to see her boyfriend keeping a close eye on her. She then smiled and whispered in her ear, "You're lucky...to have someone who is always looking out for you. His love for you really shows for one so young. Despite having you erased from his thoughts, he still manages to see you."

Releasing her, Momo nodded with agreement. "That's how he is. Shiro-chan's the type of person who holds those who are closest to him so dearly."

Suddenly, the fifth division lieutenant noticed her body parts beginning to disappear. "Akira, where are you going?"

"To my rightful place...I can finally rest in peace," Akira replied. "After so many years of rage, I can finally be put to rest. It is all thanks to you. Arigato Hinamori Momo."

Hinamori smiled. "Take care of yourself."

"Same here. Good bye friend."

"Good bye."

As she disappeared into the atmosphere, Hitsugaya felt a little weird inside. It didn't take long for him to figure out what it is. He smiled to himself and then walked over to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. Turning to her Shiro-chan, Momo gave him an embracing hug. The fight is finally over and now they can be together. "Itte..."

"Ah Toshiro, are you alright?!" Momo exclaimed, letting him go and suddenly lifted his left arm. Hitsugaya hissed in pain. The two main injuries he was inflicted with has finally taken it's toll. The young Shinigami bent over trying to endure it.

"Itte, that hurts..."

"Ah gomen nesai Shiro-chan! Let me heal you and then I can take you to the fourth division for proper treatment. Then after that, we can determine if you're going to be alr--" Hitsugaya interrupted by placing a finger on her lips.

"Just don't do that again," he said. "I was scared that I might have lost you again today."

Hinamori blinked. "Shiro-chan...did you?"

Hitsugaya gave her a faint smile and began to explain their whole story. "A long time ago, before I became a Shinigami, I lived in Junrin'an with two other people: Obaa-san and this girl whom I call Bed-Wetter Momo. Unlike the other girls, she's the sweet and innocent type who always cares for her little brother whom everyone else fears of. Knowing that, she has dedicated herself to protecting him. She wanted to be with him, making sure that he well and strong. In his mind, he has understood her feelings and decided to take care of each other from everything that gets in our way. Even now, that promise still holds. Hn, is that enough to convince you that I remembered for real?"

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Ah hai..."

"Either way, as long as you're with me, I doubt I'll ever forget."

Momo gave out a yelp as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled against his chest. With her in his arms, he stood up on his two feet and carried her. Giving her a kiss on the lips, Hitsugaya smiled. "You're such a bed wetter..."

Giggling, the raven haired girl tilted her head on his neck and said, "Let's head back, shall we?"

"Of course."

* * *

Exhausted from the battle, everyone sat down on rocks, boulders, and concrete just to catch their breaths. "Do you think they made it?" Hisagi asked, turning to the tenth division fukutaicho.

"What are you talking about?" Matsumoto asked. "Of course, they'll come out of this alive."

Sensing their familiar spiritual pressures, they turned their heads to see the tenth captain and his girlfriend coming back all in one piece. "Hitsugaya-taicho! Hinamori-kun!" Kira exclaimed as a few of them stood up from their seats.

"Toshiro! Momo!" Ichigo exclaimed.

An eye twitched with irritation. Hitsugaya snapped, "It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you Kurosaki!"

"Kira-kun!" Momo exclaimed as Toshiro put her back down on the ground and rushed up to the worried lieutenants. "You remember me now?"

"Yeah, how could I ever forget?"

She smiled. "That's great to hear."

As she continued to speak with her comrades, Hitsugaya puts his hands into his robe sleeves and smiled. He is glad to have Momo back. Besides, things just doesn't feel right without her. All of a sudden, his fukutaicho, Matsumoto nudges his side with her elbow, sending sparks of minor pain flowing through his body. His emerald-teal eyes soon glared at her. "Oi...what was that for?"

Putting her hands on her back, the strawberry orange haired woman looked up towards the setting sun on the horizon. "Nothing. I'm just glad you everything's back to normal again. If it weren't for you, none of us would have ever dared to think about Hinamori-chan again."

"Or even remembered her..." he muttered.

"By the way, you didn't tell anyone how you're able to remember her in the first place."

Hitsugaya then retorted, "Out of all people, I never expect you to ask that question and you're the expert on stuff like that."

"Eh, what do you mean by that taicho?"

"It's nothing."

She suddenly raised both her hands in front of her. Matsumoto pouted, "Aw, come on! Tell me!"

Closing his eyes for a moment, the tenth division captain soon walked off. If he were to stay any longer, he would eventually put his life into grave danger. "No way."

"Taicho!" Matsumoto complained, following her taicho.

From the corner of her eyes, Momo turned her head to see them bickering with one another as they walked off towards the fourth division headquarters. She couldn't help but giggle. "Hinamori!" he called out.

Raising her head up, she saw the white haired captain and Matsumoto standing a few meters away from her. "H-Hai! What's wrong Hitsugaya-_taicho_?"

Upon hearing that response, the tenth division fukutaicho looked at her and then looked at her captain, hoping to see how he's going to respond to that. She knew that for a long time, he wanted the young fifth division lieutenant to address him as taicho, but it never happened...until now. "We need to go to the fourth division for a check up."

"Ah hai!" she exclaimed, running towards them.

Just as she came between them, Hitsugaya took a step forward and stood in her way. With one of his arms suddenly wrapped around the back of her waist, he pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "One more thing, you don't have to call me Hitsugaya-taicho. Shiro-chan is fine."

"Are you sure it's okay to call you that?"

He then gave her a peck on the lips and a smile of content. "Of course."

As the two lovers broke away from one another, they both smiled with content as they headed their way to the fourth division headquarters, leaving an amused Matsumoto Rangiku following right behind them. _"I'm glad that you two have found each other; I'm so happy for you both."_

* * *

**References**

﻿Daijobou - I'm alright

Arigato - Thank you

Itte - Ouch

Gomen nesai - I'm sorry

Obaa-san - Grandmother

Hai - Yes

Taicho - Captain

Fukutaicho - Lieutenant / Vice-Captain

* * *

**Author's Note:** Eww, what a sappy bad guy elimination. Geez, I really need to work on these things. Note to self: next time when you create an evil antagonist, be sure to think carefully of a brutal way to elminate them defeat them. Anyways, there's only the epilogue left! Please press the pretty green button below if you want an early update. Thanks!


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gah, an early update! It's time for the story to wrap up. Special thanks goes to my reviewers: **MoonLightView, feronia. wings, kRyStAlt3aRz, chibiussa, KnowledgeandImagination, **and **Toshiro-Hitsugaya-kun** for your support. Without anymore delays, here's the epilogue. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." _

_

* * *

_**Ceased to Exist**

**Epilogue**

_Three months later..._

Momo is humming a tune as she walked through the tenth division headquarters carrying a small bundle of papers in her hand. Everything's back to normal. The captain commander is busy nominating potential Shinigami who can fill the vacant captain and vice-captain positions in the Gotei 13. That made it difficult for Hitsugaya and Momo to have spare time. However, knowing her boyfriend is a tensai, he's able to find the loopholes so that they can spend _quality_ time together. She could feel her cheeks turn a little pink just thinking about it. _"Love can make you do crazy things..."  
_

Looking up to see the sky to be bright and sunny, she smiled. She has great news to tell Hitsugaya today.

By the time she arrived at the office, Momo could hear her boyfriend's voice from inside. "Oi, stop eating those rice crackers and finish your paperwork already."

"But taicho, I'm so hungry," she heard Matsumoto say.

"Why didn't you eat before while you were on break?"

"If I did, you're going to yell at me for coming to work late again."

Inside, Hitsugaya once again got irritated over his vice-captain's constant excuses and decided to drop the subject. He walks over to his desk. "Tch, why do I even bother?"

"Konnichiwa Rangiku-san, Shiro-chan," Momo greeted as she opened the slide door and entered the room.

"Hinamori-chan! What brings you here?" Matsumoto asked.

Handing her the bundle of paperwork, the fifth division lieutenant explained, "I'm here to deliver the report from the vice-captain's meeting. You missed it."

"Oh yeah...I had a hangover this morning. Gomen nesai."

"That's what you get for partying all night," Hitsugaya retorted.

"Yeah yeah," Matsumoto said as she began leaving the room.

"Oi where are you going?"

"I just remembered I had to do a few errands. Sorry taicho, I couldn't finish the paperwork so you have to finish them yourself. Ja ne!" she quickly said before flash stepping away.

"Why you..."

"I-I can help you with the paperwork if you want," Hinamori suggested to the tenth division captain.

"Iie, daijobou...you're already done with yours. I don't want you to over exhaust yourself," Hitsugaya replied, sitting down on his seat.

Just when he is about to take out an ink brush from the drawer, he could feel his legs suddenly supporting something. He looked to see Momo sitting on his lap. "W-What are you doing?" he asked.

Momo smiled with amusement. She always liked teasing her little boyfriend. She began to draw on his chest eventually stopping to make contact with his lips. "Don't you want to hear the great news I have?"

Knowing her for so long, the young prodigy knew Momo's going to tell him no matter what his behaviour is. "Hn, what is it?"

She leaned closer to him. She could feel his chest pounding. It appears he is nervous about something. The raven haired girl grinned and then finally whispered something in his ear. Hitsugaya suddenly jerks back. "Wh-What?"

Bingo. "Just kidding," Momo said as she winked with amusement.

To him, it isn't funny at all. Hitsugaya folded his arms together and gave her a stern look. "Oi, you know becoming pregnant is not a funny joke. Becoming a parent is something big."

Momo giggled. "I know...but it's so amusing to see your reaction for once."

"Momo...please."

"Alright alright. I'm going to become the fifth division captain starting tomorrow."

This was a first. "What? Since when?"

"Since yesterday. I took the captain proficiency test and before you ask, I have mastered Bankai a few weeks ago."

"How come I wasn't informed about it?" he asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. So, I asked the captains not to mention it to you."

He smiled. "Well, you got me."

"Aren't you happy?"

Closing the distance between them, Hitsugaya gave her a loving kiss. "Of course Momo. I'm happy to see that you're making use of your life. With all that hard work rebuilding the fifth division and leading the squad, you deserve a reward."

Suddenly, a sly and sexy grin formed on her lips. She began to hold onto his haori. "What would that be?"

"You're about to find out..." he whispered in her ear.

Momo began moaning as Hitsugaya began to plant kisses on her collarbone. His hands were slowly making his way to loosening the robes of her kimono until a Hell Butterfly flew into the room and fluttered above them. "Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori-fukutaicho...a group of Hollows have appeared in West Rukongai Districts Two through Four!"

Hitsugaya gave a sigh of disappointment and replied, "Understood, we're on our way."

Just as the butterfly flew out of the door, Momo giggled as she got off of Toshiro to fix her clothes. Picking up her Tobiume at the side of the sofa, she turned to her boyfriend and said, "You're so naughty."

"I'm not the only one..." he replied, grabbing Hyorinmaru from the side of his desk. After setting his sword on his back, Hitsugaya walked up to Hinamori and gave her a peck on her lips. He smiled. "Let's go Momo."

Smiling back, Momo gave him a short nod. "Hai Shiro-chan."

**~ OWARI ~**

* * *

**References**

Tensai - Genius / Prodigy

Taicho - Captain

Konnichiwa - Good Afternoon

Gomen nesai - I'm Sorry

Ja ne - Good Bye (informal/casual)

Iie - No

Daijobou - It's Alright

Fukutaicho - Lieutenant / Vice-Captain

Hai - Yes

Owari - The End

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that's the end! I hope you all enjoyed it because I did. A very special thanks goes to my dear reviewers:** feronia. wings, KnowledgeandImagination, PhoenixSong4232, HER0 - HER0, SMILES208, kRyStAlt3aRz, Alice in Murderland, Teddybear22, Angle of the Midnight Sea, Momo - Toshiro, halliegirl, Eyes of the Fire Lily, Captain Soi Fon, Mentally Loved, Chika Hoshi, ima pirate, miss. dramatikkkk, Chibiussa, Snowflakessy, AnneTanquam, MoonLightView,** **cocoamint** and **Toshiro-Hitsugaya-kun **for your constant support. Thank you. I really mean it. If it weren't for you, my motivation to continue this story would burn out a while ago.

Anyways, from here on out, I plan to finish Blessed from the Heavens II and Secrets Untold. I will be posting my 2009 HitsuHina Short Shot Halloween Fan Fiction, Were You Scared? At the same time, I will be making preparations to post my next HitsuHina fan fic(s), The Healing Heart and/or Okaeri. Be sure to stay tuned to my profile for updates! In the meantime, please leave your final comments and I'll be back soon. Laterz!


End file.
